TES Skyrim: Immortal Souls
by SirSquirrelIII
Summary: After the Dragonborns victory over Alduin he is seen as an icon. The Dragonborn seems like a god among people. But can he change his ways? Can he defeat the vampires and help Skyrim recover from everything that has destroyed it?
1. Chapter 1: The Dragonborn

Chapter 1: The Dragonborn

"I used to be an adventurer like you...until I took an arrow to the knee," –Guard

Cheers of triumph could be heard throughout the city. The Dragonborn had done what no other could; he had defeated Alduin. The Dragonborn was the most heroic person ever seen he had become the listener and the best assassin in all of Skyrim. He joined with the companions and became the harbinger leading them into further glory. He mastered every shout known to man and killed the silver hand. He had brought law to Tamriel and saved the Empire from the High Elves which lead to him ending the war by aiding the Stormcloaks and Empire who sided to defeat the High Elves. He returned the thieves guild to its former glory and made them swear an oath to thieve for the good of Skyrim. Although he had not known this was the end of his journey as for evil doesn't just stop and it was Skyrim after all.

He reached the top of the stairs where the bards played music and the wenches screamed while the men stood in awe of his now muscular body. He started off a small, wimpy, scared, too nice and shy boy. But he returned a muscular, aggressive, flirty, outgoing, brave and handsome man. His eyes were brown, his hair was dark brown and his sides were shaved to two centre meters long hair his top was longer grown out to at least ten centre meters and he moulded his hair upwards into a Mohawk. He made sure to shave his messy facial hair to nothing more than short stubble. He shaved body hair as well giving him a well groomed look. He still was a flirt and slept with many women which was never passionate it was animalistic and rough carefree love. His parents were unsure of their son Tai he did and didn't carry out the Chumpkins name. They lost their sweet child but he was a glorious hero.

"Today the world has been saved by none other than the Dragonborn who goes by the name of Tai," Tai looked proudly over the crowd stroking his fingers upwards through his hair to spike the Mohawk up more. "Alduin has passed and only few dragons are still rogue. However the Dragonborn is still here to protect us. He is now going to going to join the Dawnguard in hope to they will except him as a hybrid werewolf, vampire which he refers to as a Werepyre," Tai nodded as he spoke the words.

"Before I leave I just wanted to tell you to be aware that these vampires are...evolved. The one I was bitten by on my return seemed to have glowing eyes and its transformation is like a bat. I have tested the transformation," the crowded gasped for a bit and then cheered as Tai raised his fist into the air cheering.

Tai had stayed with the companions for the next day or so before he left for the Dawnguard. During his arrival he was welcomed with open arms. Aela was greeted with a slap on the butt and some major groping. Aela did not enjoy this and slapped him across the face leaving a red mark on his left cheek. Tai was used to this the women that weren't just commoners from the street always had a tendency to reject him, although this didn't stop Tai. Aela didn't hate Tai but she seemed to despise him although she secretly liked him but she didn't know why. She felt safe around him and he always acted like a gentleman even though she knew he wasn't. He never noticed it but Ria had a tendency to kiss him on the cheek. She liked to whore herself off to him. So that night in Tai's quarters they made love and she was done against the wall on the bed and on the chair. Aela could hear it all from her room which was across from Tai's. Ria moaned the night away and then when he finally finished they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tai awoke in the morning to Ria's breast it was squashed against his face and he had to move it. Tai pulled himself out of bed and put his comfortable white silk shirt on. It revealed only a little bicep and the rest of his arm. He pulled up his underwear and let it tighten around his private area. Finally he put his armour over and sheathed his shiny blade and walked upstairs to find almost everyone eating breakfast. Tai got to the door and stop shaking Vilkas and Farkas the twin brother's hands. A few others shook his hand and then Aela stood up and walked over. Her revealing armour left Tai staring.

"Well I'm going now and may not return so this may be your last chance cutie," Aela poked her tongue out making a gagging face and Tai smiled.

"Listen up Dragonborn. You better return ok," Aela looked serious and Tai just grinned cockily.

"So you wanna go have a quick rump?" Tai looked at Aela who blushed and then slapped him.

"NO! Now go before I take those words back," Aela gave Tai a quick kiss her voice was deep and Tai chuckled and slapped her butt.

"Don't miss me," Aela sent her knee straight into Tai's groin leaving him in pain.

4 days later

Tai had taken his time getting to Fort Dawnguard. The walk was uneventful but arriving made up for that. As he entered into the fort a Redguard man by the name of Isran spun around to face Tai with his sword handy. Every single person aimed their crossbow at Tai and others held a sword or axe. Tai raised his hands and laughed.

"What is a vampire AND werewolf doing here?" Isran whispered, Tai shook his head and lowered his hands.

"I came to join the Dawnguard," Isran laughed at Tai although Tai didn't seem amused.

"What makes you think I want one of you here? You have no trust," Tai growled, Isran took a step back and wiped the smirk of his face as he was intimidated by the Dragonborn.

"Because he is my little brother..." Tai knew that voice it was croaky like a Khajiit, he could even make out those soft footsteps. Tai turned towards the staircase and standing at the top of them was a grinning Khajiit with grey fur and sharp spikes. He had a Mohawk that was black and two rings in each ear.

"...Eswain..." Tai was stunned his brother who he thought years ago had been with the Dawnguard all along. Eswain was his five year older brother who was a Khajiit clearly getting most genetics from their Khajiit father. But Tai had gotten the Imperial, Nord Genetics from his Imperial and Nord mother.

"Isran Tai is my brother and he is truly an amazing warrior he has killed many vampires as well. From what I know it would be a real shame if you turned him down...he is after all the Dragonborn..." Eswain clearly new the last part might get his attention and it did. Isran approached Tai and shook his hand.

"Very well you may join but I need something of you. My men have not returned from Dimhollow crypt and I need someone to find out what this relic is the vampires are looking for in Dimhollow. If you would do this for me it would be much appreciated and we could continue on with strategizing an attack on the vampires," Isran seemed grumpy, Tai sighed and nodded and Tai noticed as he turned for the door Isran had smiled.

Tai's Journey took no longer than a day as for he never stopped walking. Upon entry he overheard two vampires talking. Tai had a quick peep and noticed the corpses of another vampire, some Dawnguard members and two strange demon dogs.

"...If I knew where this thing was do you think I would be standing here with you dummy?" the taller vampire snooped around for hidden switches. Tai watched carefully tracking both their movements in the darkness.

"Well if you were smart we would go deeper into the cave and see if there is another way. For all we know this gate could be the fast way out or something...you know the one that opens on the other side?" the shorter vampire begins to kick dirt.

Tai crouched slowly approaching the target. The other vampire had ventured into the darkness and didn't seem to pose threat. Tai approached from behind and swung his blade and the vampire's dark red blood painted Tai's face. Tai grabbed hold of his bow and pointed it towards the vampire in the darkness. When it finally emerged and the light stuck to its face Tai had let the arrow soar through the air spinning until it met with the vampire's eye socket. Tai congratulated himself and then continued on into the crypt although he was completely lost. Tai could of sworn he past the same rock ten times. After ten more minutes of walking Tai finally found his way and it began to look like an ancient city that had fallen underground. A city in ruins Tai thought and it was beautiful Tai adored the place. Tai walked down the large stairs and finally arrived at the bottom which was pretty much just dirt terrain with bits of concrete. Tai crossed the bridge that would be the death of him if it collapsed. As he took his feet off the bridge he walked through an archway into a dome like structure that was like as strange small coliseum. Tai could sense a presence he could smell the blood but couldn't hear the heartbeat.

"Vampires..." Tai said aloud growling. He turned his head as seven vampires two where thralls and the others were just extras. Tai knew this would be a tough battle. The vampires rushed him and Tai quickly and elegantly parried with his sword.

Tai used his left hand which was empty to push back any extras. The thrall which was an Orc dropped his blade down on Tai's head but he lifted his sword to meet the blow. The Orc's greatsword slowly pushed closer to Tai's face and Tai couldn't hold much longer. With one swift action Tai rolled to the side and the Orc dropped his blade leaving him defenceless. Tai quickly swung his blade several times and the warm sticky blood splattered all over his armour, it gave the armour a cool look and Tai left it there. Tai quickly swung his blade multiple times at the other vampires. All but two fell and these two were some of the cockiest vampires Tai had ever met. The thrall pushed aside the other vampire laughing as he approached.

"Let us fight. Just me and you no weapons," the thrall was cocky but Tai liked the challenge.

"Alright tough guy you wanna fight? Lets fight," Tai smirked cracking his knuckles one at a time. The Thrall just laughed at Tai.

They dropped their swords and begun. The vampire threw the first punch and Tai grabbed it then swept the vampires legs making him fall over onto his back with a thud. His companion cheered for him and Tai just laughed as he kicked the vampire on the floor. It looked like it was over as Tai jumped and then brought his fist down upon the vampire, but the vampire rolled out of the way and Tai felt his knuckles bruising as his fist connected with the ground, cracking it and sending some of the tiles upwards into rubble. The vampire got up and his eyes widened at Tai as he slowly stood up torn red cape blowing with the wind. The vampire knew that this kid had strength perhaps more than a giant's club. The vampire threw another punch and then swirled it around Tai's hand that went to grab it, Tai gasped and then went flying backwards as he felt the fist connect with his clenched jaw. Tai stood up wiping a line of blood from his mouth with his thumb he then snarled. The vampire was smiling and laughing repeating the process Tai however was not amused and decided it was time to end this little fight. Tai sprinted towards the vampire his right fist behind his head. Without any hesitation when Tai got to a close enough distance he swung his arm forward and let his fist slam straight into the vampire's breastplate armour. Tai lifted the vampire into the air with his one arm still balled and held it there for several seconds before throwing him into the floor. Dust erupted from the floor and cracks detailed the stone tiles. The other vampire looked in shock as he noticed the thralls breastplate had been completely penetrated and his shirt underneath was torn leaving a bruise on his skin.

"How could you do this?" the vampire looked as if he was going to cry, Tai looked at him growling.

"You tell me..." Tai whispered, the vampire stood up narrowing his eyebrows but didn't do anything as Tai forced his knee into the vampires face and then punched him in the chest.

Tai looked at the centre of the structure where a pedestal with a button looking object stood. Tai approached looking at the floors interesting structure. He examined the pedestal and then reached out letting his hand slide over the orb looking object. Tai heard a clicking noise and before he could move his hand a spike ejected from the button and skewered his hand. Tai fell to his knees hand still on the button, he let out a groan. It finally released him from its grip and Tai stood up realising that there was no bloodshed nor wound. Purple flames lit the gaps in the floor which ended up leading to the pedestal. It had been a puzzle and Tai figured out in which made the floor spin downwards. A chamber like structure pushed out of the floor and then Tai blinked realising he had missed just about everything. He put his hand on the structure and let his fingers trace the carvings. Tai didn't know if he had pushed something down or not because the structure opened and what Tai saw amazed him.

Tai couldn't stop staring at the woman inside, her skin was pale white yet beautiful, her hair was black and long but it was tied up like a princess, her arms where crossing her body holding her shoulders. Her head was tilted back and she was revealing her neck. Tai wanted to move closer but he didn't instead he watched her revealing chest. Suddenly Tai jumped as she gasped and fell to the floor landing on her hands. She looked up at Tai her eyes glowing a red orange colour. She looked confused and then she looked back down to the floor. She stood up and tried not to look at Tai.

"Hello...?" Tai was confused at what was happening but he loved it.

"I'm guessing you're not with my father?" she whispered in a melodic voice, Tai smiled at her soothing voice.

"Your father? No I am Tai Chumpkins the Dragonborn, Harbinger and listener. One of my many talents is hardcore love," she looked at him and shook her head in disagreement.

"I don't know what any of those things are. But I would suspect you came here in search of treasure? You don't seem or look the type to work alongside my father," she looked really confused and Tai didn't care as long as he kept staring at her chest.

"Well are you going to tell me your name beautiful?" Tai thought his silver tongue would work but she just shook her head and chuckled.

"It's Serana and you aren't doing yourself any favours speaking to me that way," Serana was very serious but Tai didn't care he liked them types of girls.

"How long were you in there?" Tai began to be serious, Serana squinted thinking.

"Who's the high king?" she stared at Tai while Tai opened his mouth to talk.

"Well Elisif is High Queen of the Empire and Ulfric was fighting to be High King but I resolved the problem and we turned on the High Elves although Ulfric died," Tai grinned and Serana began to smile.

"I have no idea who any of those people are. Although I am glad to see it didn't get boring while I was asleep," Serana began to pace around as Tai followed. Tai knew the Dawnguard would want her dead but Tai couldn't do it he felt attached to her; she was different compared to other girls.

"Well the Dawnguard...a vampire hunting group I joined with would want me to kill you. But seeing your as gorgeous as you are I will spare your life," Tai grinned cockily.

"Oh how nice of you. Look I need you to take me back to my father, back to Castle Volkihar. If you do this for me werewolf, vampire guy I will be out of your hands forever," Serana faked a smile that Tai could see right through.

"Just don't get in my way then," Tai was upset that she really hadn't been at all fond of Tai.

They began to walk the way Tai came in. Serana was quiet at first but then she began to whistle Tai was soothed by this and still couldn't come to wanting to leave her. She was like his princess and she looked the part as well. Tai and Serana could hear the sound of cracking stone as they turned they noticed the gargoyles they had passed were not in their position. Instead a pile of stone. Tai felt a hand wrap around his waist he adjusted to this fast and he turned to face a giant gargoyle. Its ruby eyes showed Tai's reflection. Tai looked at Serana who was fighting the other one off. Tai could feel the hand tightening around him and he was losing breath. Tai's vision was blurry he could feel his life force fading away. Then he heard Serana but it wasn't what he wanted to hear, she was screaming and choking. Tai suddenly began to regain his vision his eyes turning yellow his teeth growing and sharpening, his body growing larger and muscular, a tail growing out of his tailbone. Serana was still choking and trying to scream. Tai could felt itchy as his fur began to grow he had been losing control to his inner beast. The Werepyre.

Tai growled and then slashed at his attacker. His attacker however was not pleased and threw Tai all the way back to the bridge. Tai roared louder and then ran at his attacker. The gargoyle let out a spine chilling scream but Tai was listening to Serana who was now choking with a muffled scream. Wolf Tai's claw went straight through the gargoyle and without hesitation he threw it off the edge letting it fall to the depths below. Tai could hear Serana very lightly choking she was fragile and limp. Tai's rage began to build even more and then he let his claws wrap around the gargoyle, he picked it up as it drop Serana she coughed and wheezed laying on the floor. Tai clawed the gargoyle and it began to shed a dark red liquid. Tai realised that this gargoyle had a tail and was using it to play dirty he could feel the tail wrapped around his leg. Tai was then flipped upside down and punched he could feel the pain and knew this was nothing compared to when he transformed back to himself. Tai grabbed the arm of the gargoyle as it swung its right arm. Tai pulled and heard a crack he kept pulling until the arm came flying off hitting the floor with impact. Tai tried to reach for the tail but he could only touch it with the tip of his claws. Tai had realised the arm he pulled off was still dripping blood. The gargoyle fell to its knees roaring in pain and then Tai felt the tail loosen its grip he thought this was good but then he realised he had been flung into a wall. Serana pulled herself up groaning she noticed the gargoyle was done for it had lost to much blood.

"Tai?!" Serana was worried she thought her only escort was dead or abandoned her. She heard moaning.

"I'm right here..." his voice sounded soft and dead Serana knew he was in pain. She looked around and noticed him flat on his stomach. He was butt naked and she shielded her eyes as she noticed his crack.

"Oh god why are you naked?" Serana shielded her eyes but looked straight at him. Tai chuckled at her reaction as he looked back at her still laying down.

"When I turn into a Werepyre my clothes somehow end up in my backpack. Don't ask," Tai stood up but covered his private area with his hands, Serana handed him the pack and never looked anywhere but his eyes. Tai pulled the underwear up onto his private area and then put his white shirt on. Tai strapped the armour on and tied his gauntlets and boots up. Serana looked at Tai freely now that she knew she wouldn't see anything bare.

"What were those white things you put on your feet?" Serana looked curious and Tai chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know what socks are?" Tai's chuckle turned to a laugh, Serana wasn't amused.

"No if you remember I was around during the first era," Serana looked furious and Tai decided to hold back laughter.

"Well using mammoth wool you stuff the cotton and it makes your feet warm and comfortable," Tai was now biting his bottom lip blowing air out his nose trying to hold back laughter.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny," Serana looked away crossing her arms across her breasts.

"Hey I forgot to ask you about that elder scroll. Why have you got it strapped to your back?" Tai was curious and he noticed how Serana flinched and became protective.

"It's mine you cannot have it," Serana let her hand hover over her dagger; Tai put his hands up then back down.

"I don't want the scroll I just want to know what it is for?" Tai was letting his curiosity take over and Serana didn't like it.

"It's a prophecy for my father. He is lost with power," Serana growled as she spoke and Tai couldn't help but notice as they walked through the crypt.

"You aren't fond of your father?" Tai whispered, Serana turned to him with a fire in her eyes.

"He isn't my father...at least not the one I know," Serana had tears welling in her eyes.

"We don't need to talk about it," Tai whispered feeling the need to cool off the silver tongue.

Night had fallen on Skyrim and the duo stopped in Solitude. Tai had a home there that was tended to by his housecarl Jordan. Serana bathed after Tai had finished and Tai wanted to pick the lock to watch her but he couldn't find his lockpicks. When she got out Tai offered her to sleep with him in his king bed but she didn't want to. So Tai had to act like a gentleman and sleep downstairs on a roll out bed. When Tai awoke in the morning he had knocked to see if Serana was awake and she was. She allowed Tai into his room which was funny Tai thought. Serana sat on the edge of the bed tears in her eye. Tai tried his luck but she didn't tell him anything nor did she want to talk.

3 hours later

Finally they had arrived at the castle and Tai knew Serana was ready to face her father after centuries of being locked away. Tai pushed the giant doors opened and they took a step inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Moth Priest

Chapter 2: The Moth Priest

"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear" –Aventus Aretino

They walked into the main hall where people were being fed upon. Tai gagged at the sight and Serana continued down the stairs to her father. Tai followed behind Serana in hope he would be accepted. Her father had similar facial structure to Serana. His cheeks were high and round although his forehead was wrinkled unlike Serana who had a smooth forehead. Serana snarled as her father grinned.

"Serana do you have my scroll?" Serana rolled her eyes and shoved the scroll into his chest.

"Really the first thing you ask me after all these years is about your damn scroll?" Serana growled.

"I'm sorry how have you been?" Harkon grinned.

"Don't even try father..." Serana sighed.

"And who be this?" Harkon snarled at Tai and Tai snarled back.

"This is my saviour Tai," Serana smiled at Tai and he felt warm inside.

"So Serana this...boy is trying to woo you?" her father seemed upset and Tai tried to hide a snarl.

"No...Well yes but no. He is really nice...kinda," Serana was unsure of what to think of Tai and her father didn't like it.

"So this whelp with werewolf and vampire blood has been annoying my little girl?" he seemed really angry by this point.

"I don't want any unnecessary trouble," Tai raised his eyebrows and curled his lips downward Serana seemed tense.

"I will not harm you. But you should join us help fulfil our legacy," he was very serious and Tai didn't know what to say.

"I...uh..." Tai looked at Serana who looked worried.

"Lord Harkon needs an answer," he finally gave his name and Tai had widened his eyes and opened his mouth with the answer.

"Sorry Harkon but I have better things to do than play with vampires," Tai grinned and turned around as he raised his hand and gestured a goodbye wave.

"But you are a vampire?" Harkon was confused and furious. Serana however seemed glad he chose against Harkon's wishes.

"Yes. But I only do it for the immortality," Tai continued walking grinning as he walked.

"You will regret this boy," Harkon howled.

Tai finally got back to the fort and Isran was not amused at the news.

"So the relic?" Isran commanded.

"It wasn't an object it was a person," Tai scratched the back of his head immediately fixing his Mohawk.

"Is this person dead...?" Isran was really serious and Tai could hear Isran's heart beating rapidly and his scent was ripe with anger.

"...I couldn't kill her...she was...unique," Tai kept a straight face knowing what was coming.

"You stupid son of a-" Isran was cut off.

"Relax Isran Tai was just doing his job without taking too many casualties. You should understand that," Tai watched as his brother walked down the stairs holding a bottle of mead in his hand.

"Eswain...I am not a kid I can handle myself..." Tai began to think. "Thank you Eswain...I just need some air," Tai couldn't take all of this in. Eswain smiled at Tai knowing what he was going through.

"Tai go get some air," Eswain smiled taking a sip of mead. Tai walked out of the big doors and sat in the dying grass watching the lake.

"Isran you have to take it easy on my brother. He isn't having the time of his life you know. He may be hiding it well but I know he is having troubles," Isran furrowed his eyebrows.

"Eswain I am your leader don't push it," Isran was furious but knew he needed Eswain.

"Isran I am going to go talk to my brother don't YOU push it," Eswain growled.

Tai skipped a rock across the lake which stopped at a melting iceberg. Tai wasn't as cold today due to the suns heat. Tai couldn't stop thinking about her. About Serana that little vampire had turned his mind from a scumbag who wanted to sleep with everyone to a man who wanted to dedicate himself to one. He began to think about her eyes and lips and how she was so perfect. He jerked back to reality as his brother sat next to him on the dying grass.

"Hey Tai," Eswain smiled.

"Something you need?" Tai smiled back.

"Nothing just wanted to chat. How are you holding up after being bitten and turning into that vampire werewolf thing?" he tried to be civil about it but he wanted to push him further.

"I don't know anymore they have their benefits but they also have their cons," Tai rested his head on his knees and Eswain watched him.

"Why are you sad if you don't mind?" Eswain always cared what was going through his brother's head.

"...a relic...a vampire...a girl...Serana," Tai looked really depressed by this point and Eswain couldn't help but feel sorrow.

"Tai this isn't healthy you need to do something about it...forget about her or go to her," Eswain whispered and Tai smiled at his care.

"But Eswain she lives with the other vampires at the castle. I cannot go back...I showed her who I really was...the flirt...a man whor-" Tai couldn't finish his sentence as Eswain spoke.

"Tai don't be so judgemental you are only like that because you got cocky. Fame took over and you wanted to explore other personalities..."Eswain snapped back at Tai.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a vampire and I could die," Tai was weakening his spirit and Eswain could see it.

"Tai I was also turned into a vampire. But I wasn't bitten. I let Molag Bal do his bidding. I thought she was bitten and would survive but she died. Molag Bal raped women and beat men then when he was ready he gave them this blessing...I still wonder if it is a blessing," Eswain let a single tear drop from his eye.

"I had no idea Eswain, I thought...thank you for sharing I feel a lot better," Tai smiled and Eswain smiled back.

"I better get going I have to go get two people who were part of the Dawnguard," Eswain stood up brushing himself off and walking away. Tai looked at the lake and then stood up himself prepared to face Isran.

1 week later

Tai had been training and hunting vampires for that week. Tai had returned to the fort that day tired and sore. He carried himself into the centre of the entrance watching as Isran and Eswain stood there together. Tai found Eswain's grin unsettling and for once preferred Isran's grumpy face.

"Tai please explain yourself..."Isran stepped closer to Tai.

"I have not a clue what you are talking about?" Tai was confused and he just wanted to sleep.

"Why have you got a vampire waltzing in through the door and specifically asking for you by name?"Isran folded his arms and growled those words.

"I-I don't know actually..."Tai was excited could it have been who he thought. His scent strengthened and he could smell his excitement. He could not contain his excitement he wanted to jump up and down. The pain flushed from his body he was no longer numb he was energised and ready to speak with this vampire.

"I shall show you to your guest," Isran snarled and turned walking towards the main hall. Eswain followed grinning.

Tai followed closely behind Isran and Eswain followed behind Tai. Tai followed Isran as he turned corners and walked down stairs. Tai knew Isran was up to something he didn't have to make the twenty second walk a five minute walk. Eswain began to growl and mumble stuff under his breath.

"I am terribly sorry Tai but she must have wandered off. If we see her and she isn't hostile we shall send her your way," Isran walked off smirking. Tai clenched his teeth and balled his fists but Eswain stopped him.

"Follow me. He put her in the torture chamber," Eswain whispered holding Tai on the shoulder.

"Isran is really starting to annoy me," Tai growled crossing his arms with a snarl.

"Don't worry too much," Eswain reassured. Tai followed closely behind Eswain and Eswain stayed close. When they finally arrived Tai could smell her sweet scent, but he could also smell urine and dried blood. Tai could not believe his eyes she was before him, but anger also burned in his stomach as she had been caged up like an animal.

"Serana!" Tai growled opening the cage with a swift punch to the lock. Eswain shook his head and laughed.

"I'll be over here you two," and with that Eswain was gone.

"Nice to see you again Tai. I really got tired of my dad," Serana whispered as Tai smiled at her. He noticed the Elder Scroll was on her back again.

"I could really use your help we need to find a moth priest," Tai had to ask her this if he wanted to try and get Isran on his side.

"That's what you have to say? I come back to you and that's it?" Serana spat as Tai knew he was being scolded.

"NO! Serana I just want to help us both earn Isran's trust that way we won't be expect a dagger against our throats," Tai held his head and tried not to seem stupid.

"I can help you but it won't be easy. I know of one touring Skyrim but I don't know where he is," Serana whispered.

"Fair point. Shall we go now?" Tai asked gently touching her 'by accident' and she blushed.

"Yes...and don't touch me again," Serana didn't seem too sure of what she meant by that.

Tai walked off and Serana followed Eswain ended up leading the way though. Tai could tell something was going on and his brother was being really cautious. That was when it happened though as Tai approached the corner Eswain was standing in shock. Isran stood with an axe. Serana growled and Isran stood in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing Eswain? This vampire needs to be killed," Isran howled, Tai snarled right back at him though.

"She is our guest remember? Besides Tai saved her and brought her back. Yet she chooses to fight alongside the Dawnguard..." Eswain spat eyeing Isran down hoping it doesn't end in bloodshed.

"Do you think this vampire can even be trusted...?" Isran spat back, Tai's snarl continued to grow as Isran spoke.

"I am pretty sure we can trus-" but Isran bet him to it.

"Her kind killed you girlfriend!" Isran growled, Eswain dropped his head tears welling. Tai watched in sympathy as Eswain walked away head down. Tai's eyes trailed his brother all the way back to his room.

"You are a heartless monster!" Tai screamed.

"NO! You are the heartless monster. Vampire," Isran snarled.

"I trust her so have some faith," Tai whispered, Isran was not impressed though.

"I don't want your opinion in the matter," Isran growled this time Tai's eyes were turning yellow, the wolf was leaking through.

"She is helping me find a moth priest and she had more information than your stupid informants. She is trustworthy and I trust her, so if you don't see it. Go die," Tai's growled as his eyes slowly faded back to brown.

"But..." Tai had already begun walking, and then he stopped pushing Isran against a wall and not facing him he said.

"Don't bring my brother's personal matters into this. Otherwise I will kill you myself..."Isran swallowed hard and Tai could smell the fear, he could hear the heart rate pick up.

"...Thank you...Tai..." Serana whispered and received a smile from Tai.

The journey felt short although it had taken five hours. Tai had been tracking a carriage from Dragon Bridge in hope the kid had been right about the moth priest. Serana was glad he was doing the dirty work. He would kneel down on one knee and put some dirt on his finger then smell it pointing in the direction of the carriage. Death filled the air and Tai didn't like it he begun to run and Serana followed closely behind. Tai noticed an overturned carriage with a dead man and horse, further off a vampire. Tai instantly caught on to the note in the vampire's pocket. Tai slowly opened the note and Serana watched as his eyes skimmed through it. Tai's crumpled the note staring directly at the floor; he then turned around and threw it into the river.

"Good news?" Serana started, Tai turned to her face red with anger.

"They took him to Forebears Holdout," Tai growled.

"Relax Tai we will find him," Serana tried to reassure Tai but all she got was a stare.

"That is the thing...I don't want to find him," Tai rubbed his temple with his finger.

"Why?" Serana whispered unsure of what was happening.

"...An old friend I once knew...he is one of the attackers," Tai spun throwing a punch cracking the carriage. Serana put her hand on Tai's shoulder and then began to follow a blood trail. Tai followed from a distance.

When they finally arrived Serana was shocked as Tai lead the way. He ruthlessly killed anything in his way without stopping. Two vampires' and a death hound came running at Tai who was just walking. With a quick swing of his blade the death hound was beheaded and one of the vampires where bleeding on the floor. The last vampire came running for a bite of Tai but he punched it square in the jaw knocking the vampire out. Serana began to get scared the thoughts of something popping back into her head. She didn't know what to do she was scared Tai's bloodlust would turn on her. Serana felt a hand grope her breasts and she screamed as a vampire licked her shoulder. The vampire let go of Serana and was instead lifted into the air by the collar and thrown into a wall then kicked to death. Serana watched as the blood splattered on Tai, it was like war paint and Tai was covered in it.

"Tai! You are scaring me..." Serana yelled and then covered her mouth; Tai turned in shock and watched as she fell to her knees.

"Why?" Tai said suddenly snapping back to reality.

"You are in a bloodlust. It is bringing back memories. Please stop..."Serana began to let tears well in her eyes.

"...Serana...I didn't mean to..."Tai whispered as he approached Serana. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Tai just please...stop..." Serana let a single tear fall from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. Tai had noticed he had thick sticky blood all over him.

"I will I don't want to hurt you. If I ever lose control tell me to stop and I will," Tai released her from his clutch realising she had more to her than meets the eye.

"Thank you Tai," Serana sniffed.

They continued through the cave like structure until they reached a stone tower embedded into the floor. When they finally got to the top Tai let tears roll from his eyes and Serana had noticed. She didn't know if she should do anything so she just watched as Tai slowly approached his old friend.

"Malkus!" Tai yelled.

"Tai, long time. No?" Malkus grinned but Tai wasn't amused his eyes were already turning yellow; the pupil was turning into a split.

"Malkus...I can't believe you would betray me like this. When I needed you there to fight Alduin you ran to join...VAMPIRES," Tai growled and Malkus laughed.

"You're one?" Malkus chuckled.

"Yeah but I am still pure," Tai spat leaving Malkus stunned.

"...who is your friend?" Malkus snarled.

"This is Serana. She is a much better friend than you," Tai howled.

"...Serana...Molag Bal told me of a person like you. She was his toy...a prize among the others...fresh meat...when Molag Bal beat me he told me of you...he said if you ever cross paths tell her she is very ripe and he would love to do it again," Malkus chuckled, Tai growled as he noticed Serana's eyes tear.

"...no...No...Shut up..." Serana whispered trying to hold back tears; Tai turned to her and then back to Malkus with rage.

"You will regret saying that to her..." Tai began to growl and then his transformation completed as did Malkus. Vampire fighting Werewolf or Werepyre was only a myth.

Tai ran at Malkus and Malkus charged at Tai. Tai jumped into the air arms outstretched preparing to grab Malkus. Malkus avoided and Tai hit the floor turning to face Malkus as he slid backward leaving a trail of sparks. Malkus tried to absorb Tai's life force but Tai rolled to the side and rushed Malkus pushing him over and clawing at his face. Tai kept swinging letting his arms flail at his face and then right before the eighth claw Malkus pushed Tai away. Tai stood up and sidestepped the flailing of Malkus' arms. Tai lost track of Malkus and the next thing he knew he was being thrown into a wall. Tai didn't feel the pain but he knew he would when he turned back into himself. Tai sat against a wall and before he got up Malkus had already bit him. Tai howled and before he could lung several scratches were sent into Tai's furry chest. Malkus laughed and Tai thought it was over but then Malkus turned back into his real form and Tai did the same. Malkus looked at Tai's naked body and laughed. Tai had scratches on his chest and a bleeding bite mark on his shoulder. Malkus swung his blade but Tai rolled to the side screaming in agony as the dirt went into his wound. Serana threw Tai his sword and Tai continued to run as he caught it. Tai and Malkus parried each other's attacks until their swords finally met in the shape of an x, their eyes locked in the middle and Tai snarled as Malkus grinned. They held it there for a minute and then they both began to get fatigue.

"Come on Dovahkiin. Show me that Dragonborn strength the kind you used to defeat Alduin," Malkus smirked.

"You know what? You're correct where is my power," Tai laughed and kicked Malkus back then laughed harder.

"You know what Malkus? I'm done toying with you. Enjoy your eternity with your best friend Molag Bal...oh and send him my word..." Tai had a serious look on his face, but it broke into a devilish grin.

"Fus, Ro, Dah" Tai let the power of his voice send Malkus flying back into a wall and breaking his neck and spine. Although he wasn't dead because he was a vampire Tai ended him with an overkill swing. Tai watched as Malkus' head rolled towards his feet.

Tai turned towards the moth priest who stopped shielding himself with an energy barrier. Tai explained the situation and the Tai, Serana and the moth priest Dexious wandered back to Fort Dawnguard. As soon as they arrived Tai, Serana, Eswain and Isran listened to the moth priest.

Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate.

I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!

Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise."

In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one.

The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here.

The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls.

Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood.

My vision darkens, and I see no more.

To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls.

Tai, Serana and Eswain looked at each other knowing this would not be easy.

"My mother has a scroll although..." Serana didn't finish clearly because she was uncomfortable.

"Tai, you and Serana go for that scroll. Meanwhile I shall go get the scroll from Winterhold. You know the one you used to defeat Alduin," Eswain looked serious and his eyes were beginning to glow red he mustn't have been crafting those hide effects potion he had invented.

"Alright," Serana whispered as Isran watched her like she was a prisoner.

Tai, Eswain and Serana walked off towards the giant doors. Their next step in the journey had just begun...


	3. Chapter 3: The Daedra

Chapter 3: The Daedric Prince

"I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow of your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it" –Sheogorath

Tai and Serana stopped in Whiterun to visit the companions although it was mostly just because the journey was tiring. Farkas and Ria sat with Tai and Serana to try and help them figure out where her mother maybe hiding. It was dark outside and the torches inside were flickering.

"So are you prepared to meet your mother Serana?" Tai let out a genuine smile and Serana closed her eyes to assure she didn't get turned on.

"I think so. She did go crazy with power much like my father. My father was different at one stage but then he heard the prophecy and became mad. I'll tell you the story another time though," she smiled at Tai knowing he was curious.

"Whatever you need Serana I can wait," Tai smiled back.

"So when do you head out Tai?" Ria asked holding a straight face.

"Two days," Tai whispered, Ria looked at him jealously.

"Maybe we could go do something fun down in your quarters?" Tai knew what she meant. He looked to Serana who clearly also knew what she meant. Tai shook his head.

"Sorry Ria...I'm just not that guy anymore," Tai coldly spat.

"Guy's can we get back to finding my mother?" Serana asked.fdsfsf

"Yeah," Farkas said hoarsely.

"Wait maybe she is hiding in the castle?" Tai confidently spat.

"Sounds like her she is brave. WAIT! I think you are right. A garden we had my father blocked it off it was too peaceful. We can get there from under the castle," Serana jumped up hugging Tai only leading to Ria growling although Serana growled back leaving Tai and Farkas wide eyed.

"...OH! That reminds me. Tai I have the cure to vampirism although you still can contract the disease," Farkas held up a yellow bubbling potion. Tai snatched it with a smile and scoffed it down.

"Did it work?" Tai whispered.

"Yes it did your heart is beating you are no longer immortal," Serana grinned.

"Well Tai I guess I should show your friend here to her quarters you go get some sleep too," Farkas and Ria stood up leading her downstairs to her quarters while Tai sat alone in silence.

Tai had finally gotten up and walked to his quarters although on his way he could hear quiet sobbing.

Tai opened the door realising it was Serana sitting on the edge of her bed with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Tai walked in knocking at the door, Serana flinched wiping the tears from her eyes. Tai sat on the bed next to her he watched as she didn't let him look at her face.

"Serana? Are you ok?" Tai gently whispered, Serana shook her head and sniffed. "Tell me Serana. I am here for you," Tai continued to whisper gently.

"...it's stupid..." Serana stuttered from the crying.

"No it's not. If you tell me I can try to help you," Tai wrapped his arm around her.

"...Molag Bal...he ruined me..." Serana controlled her stuttering this time.

"...the Daedric lord of domination and that other stuff?" Tai was confused.

"Molag Bal raped me when my parents let him bend their will turning our family into vampires. He wasn't gentle he was hard I told him...I told him to stop...he just kept hurting me giving me...nothing...I lost my dignity and virginity to him. A scaly piece of crap. I am afraid of loving...and he keeps talking to me about coming to get me again...I don't want to go back...I can't go back," Serana sobbed lightly as she spoke.

"Serana I am not Molag Bal...I can show you gentle...I can protect you," Tai gently pulled her closer.

"I don't know Tai...there is more to it. I don't think you or anyone would like me if they knew what it was," Serana cried into Tai's chest.

"Don't tell me if you don't feel comfortable...but I promise when we finish with the Dawnguard I will get my close friend Sheogorath to send me to Coldharbour in Oblivion to destroy Molag Bal. I am willing to become a Daedric prince just to kill him for you," Tai felt Serana's cold breath on his neck then he felt a soft kiss plant there. His heart skipped a beat his breath almost heavy his eyes staring into the flickering torch flames.

"I better get going. Don't stay up to long I need you looking beautiful in the morning," Tai grinned walking towards the door. As soon as he opened the door he heard Serana melodic voice call for him.

"Tai...stay...stay here with me," Serana stood up whispering as Tai's eyes widened he looked around the room and then nodded.

"Yeah...of course," Tai walked over to her and pulled the blanket off the bed getting in to the side closest to the door. Serana was on the further side with the wall right against her. They gazed at each other as Tai pulled the blanket over them.

"Why do I have the cold wall side?" Serana chuckled.

"Because if anyone comes in I can protect you," Tai smiled as Serana let her lips curl into a smile.

"My knight in pyjamas," Serana chuckled as did Tai.

Tai tried to sleep but he was overwhelmed at Serana. She however had fallen asleep in no time. She seemed comfortable and looked as if she knew she was protected. His arm was numb as it had fallen under her body. Tai watched Serana's cute nose twitch throughout the night and with that he finally fall asleep. In Tai's sleep Sheogorath spoke with him about becoming a Daedric prince, but Molag Bal had interrupted and began to speak to Tai about his champion Serana.

Tai's eyes fluttered open and he turned to see Serana struggling to put her corset on. Tai got out of bed quickly flicking his fingers through his hair spiking it into its usual Mohawk. Serana began to growl at the corset not lacing. Tai walked behind her and began to lace the corset for her Serana relaxed finally. When Tai finished he kneeled down and tied her boots Serana chuckled at his respect towards her. As he got up she gave him a kiss on the cheek letting him feel special.

"Serana...Molag Bal was talking to me last night," Tai whispered, Serana snarled at this.

"What!" Serana snapped, Tai took a step back.

"He was telling me to do his bidding. To kill you send you to him...or for me to rape you," Tai rubbed his temple in fear.

"You didn't accept did you?" Serana began to softly sob.

"No...I didn't I told him I wouldn't and then I forced myself to sleep," Tai reassured her, he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I believe you," but Tai could see through Serana's fake smile.

"You don't believe me do you? I am not lying to you I promised I would kill him...I swore I would protect you," Tai didn't know what else to say.

"Well...I believe you but one sign of something going on and I'm either killing you or running," Serana growled walking out of the room. Tai sighed.

Tai walked out and sat alongside in his Harbinger chair. Tai noticed someone walk into the building he was sure it was Vilkas coming back from a sparring session with Farkas. He looked up to notice that Eswain was sitting beside him. Tai smiled as did Eswain they shook hands.

"I got the scroll from that guy up in the college," Eswain spoke softly like he had been trying to hide something.

"Me and Serana were going to leave tomorrow at dawn. Why are you speaking so quietly?" Tai was curious and he could see something had been troubling Eswain.

"I feel like I am being watched. I was attacked by Daedra and I think Molag Bal is talking to me," Tears were welling in Eswain's eyes and Tai couldn't even reassure him. Tai's mouth drooped and his head dropped thinking about last night.

"Ask Farkas about the cure you can't keep going on like this," Tai began to feel weak he didn't know what to think. Molag Bal seemed to want to kill them all off and have Serana back for rape.

"I can't I want to be immortal. Just Tai you have to promise me and yourself this...keep Serana in your sight and protect her...and make sure Sheogorath gives you that Daedric power he promised you," Eswain had a dead serious look on his face.

"Swain I changed my mind I am not becoming a Daedric Prince...I am the champion of all Daedric Princes and Sheogorath's said I could have a wish. I can just wish for immortality," Tai smirked at the thought he didn't need to be a vampire to become immortal he just needed that wish.

"Well it isn't as smart but...it will do. When we finish our business here me and you are going to go kill Molag Bal," Eswain had the scent of confidence and Tai grinned at it cockily.

"I don't know if we can kill Molag Bal. His to intimidating now and I feel like it's my fault you and Serana are in danger," Tai forced back tears but Eswain could see right through him.

"Tai cut the crap. You are a hero. Remember when I said you were exploring different emotions and personalities? Well I didn't mean for you to turn back into a weak spirited kid...I have faith in you and you should to," Eswain put his hand on Tai's shoulder flashing a quick smile.

"Fine...but only when we are done here and I get my immortality," Tai grinned confidently. Eswain and Tai stood up but Tai remembered something that happened earlier.

"Eswain...Serana was raped by Molag Bal and I had dreams about him to, he talked to me last night and when I told Serana she snapped at me," Eswain could smell Tai's sadness.

"Just talk to her show her and show her there for her," Eswain looked at Tai sincere and Tai couldn't help to smile at his brother. Eswain hugged Tai and then walked off to sit with Aela for breakfast while Tai went to meet with Serana.

Tai looked around for awhile until he finally noticed Serana sitting in the shade of the Skyforge staring into the still burning torch. Tai approached sitting next to Serana but he didn't touch her.

"Serana are you ok?" Tai smiled looking at her but she didn't even move. Tai's lips curled down and he tried not to burst out in rage because he had failed with the girl of his dreams. "Don't even worry about it Serana I'll just go," Tai began to stand up he felt butterflies in his stomach like he was depressed over the matter. But before he could he heard sobbing and felt and arm wrap around his, he let out a grin and then pokerfaced sitting back down.

"Don't go I need you," Serana gazed into Tai's eyes and Tai got lost in her loving fiery eyes.

"I'm here. I'll protect you," Tai wrapped his arms around Serana who was crying into his shoulder once again. Tai didn't force anything upon her but he did rest his head on hers.

"Tai he's coming," Serana crying got a little harder. Tai's eyes widened he began to whimper.

"Who is coming?" Tai couldn't contain his rage Serana could see the rage burning in his brown eyes.

"Molag Bal told me soon he will be breaking through the gates to Oblivion and destroying Tamriel," Serana slowly calmed down although she was still emotional.

"If what he says is true we best finish our business with your father as soon as possible," Tai was very serious about what he was saying but it seemed to calm Serana knowing Tai was willing to kill Molag Bal for her. Tai knew he had to get up and go eat but he wanted to stay with Serana. He finally stood up and Serana stayed close to him following by his side. Tai made sure to keep her close to him he didn't want any unnecessary breakdowns.

Tai sat with Farkas and Eswain while Serana sat with Ria and Aela who had actually become quite close. Eswain noticed how Serana kept looking up at Tai and Aela and Ria seemed to shush along with Serana when Tai looked. Eswain knew what was happening here and he knew it was young love which meant they were too stupid to see any of it. Eswain didn't say anything even though he was more experienced with this kind of thing, him being twenty six comparing to Tai who was only twenty one. Eswain examined the way they looked at each other without the other knowing. When Tai finished sipping on his soup he would look up and Serana would be sipping on hers or talking to the girls. It was cute to Eswain and Vilkas who was had just sat with the boys had caught on fast.

"Tai she likes you," Eswain finally broke the silence with a grin. Tai turned to Eswain and then to Farkas who shrugged Vilkas nodded in the background.

"He doesn't lie boy," Vilkas was emotionless as he said this and Tai felt like Vilkas was being serious.

"Thanks for trying but I know she only sees me as a friend, a protector or guardian," Tai tried to give them a warm smile but failed.

"She looks at you when you aren't looking; she has a certain flare in her eye when she looks at you. If that isn't proof enough listen closely with your heightened senses they are talking about you," Eswain, Farkas and Vilkas smiled at this and Tai only looked but didn't listen he thought it was an invasion of privacy.

"I don't really want you to spoil this for me anyway Eswain so just let me work it out. Your advice is helping but I only need it when I don't know what I am doing," Tai let the words come out in a harsh tone but he shook his head and apologised Eswain was ok with what he had said however.

1 day later

Tai and Serana arrived at the castle and they had snuck around the back to the secret entrance into the garden. After clearing the place that had finally stumbled upon the garden but Serana found something off about the place. It was a large area with a skylight letting light shine in on the moon dial, some stairs swirled to a big door which was blocked with rubble and two gardens set out on the sides.

"It's almost how I remembered it...just without the dead plants," Serana smiled with a sparkle in her eyes as she looked around. "We would tend to the garden once every few days and then she would disappear underground using this moon dial. She never let me down though...to dangerous she said," Serana looked like she was a child as she skipped around letting the sole of her boots slap the floor. Tai smiled at her as he found one of the tiles to the moon dial. He looked around for another two minutes and then approached Serana with the three tiles.

"Here you go. Anything else," Tai wiped his forehead he was hot for once in his life.

"Yes I need some wolf blood..." Serana joked laughing at herself. Tai chuckled after realising it was a joke but mostly to make her happy.

"Seeing that I like my blood you cannot have these," Tai smirked laughing as she jumped trying to reach the tiles. She knocked Tai over and jumped on top of him sitting over him one leg over both sides of him. They laughed as she tried to get the tiles and when she finally did they were face to face staring into each other's sparkling eyes. Tai and Serana blushed and then pulled away from each other dusting themselves off.

"In all seriousness we should probably get going," Tai nodded in agreement letting the thoughts flutter through his mind. He watched as Serana placed the tiles onto the moon dial. The floor spun into a stairwell and then Serana led Tai down the stairs. Tai could see her skin glowing beautifully and he could smell how proud she was. Serana almost cried as they entered into her mother's lair it was large and completely stone. It had giant book shelves and stone desks, stairs led up to where an arcane enchanter and bunch of shelves with alchemy items were placed.

"Any clues?" Tai turned to Serana who was examining the place. She was very childlike much like Tai himself.

"Yeah she kept a journal if we find that it might tell us where she went," Serana continued to walk around searching while Tai searched the bookshelves. After several minutes he found an amazingly handcrafted leather book. Tai felt like it was connected to Serana mostly because it had a similar scent but wasn't as nice. Tai walked over handing her a book and Serana's eyes widened at the sight she smiled.

"Is this what we are looking for?" Tai grinned knowing he was right but Serana seemed a little too stunned by it Tai thought he had been wrong.

"...It's...yes it is the journal she kept..." Serana sighed which made Tai realise she had major family troubles. Serana flipped through the pages. Tai watched her eyes light up beautifully as she let her eyes follow the ink. "She did it she was always talking crazy about making a portal to the Soul Cairn and she did it," Serana smiled faintly and then it faded away. Tai couldn't bear to see her emotions ooze through her wounds. Tai didn't know what to say he was lost for words.

"Serana you clearly are having major family issues do you want to get it off your chest?" Tai softly spoke the words almost in a whisper.

"We were happy once but when my father and mother got drunk with power they began to fight...a lot. My mother protected me from his stupid prophecy so she sealed me away from the world. I didn't get a say in all of it and that made me realise as much as my mother cared she was just like my father...she wanted to see him fail," Serana let a single tear fall and Tai wiped it away with his thumb.

"Serana it's how all families work...not as bad and they were mortal but it's how families work. She was protecting you from your dad. Serana you need to speak with your mother and bury the hatchet," Tai's words were gentle on her soul. She smiled as the words slowly sunk in. She hadn't talked about her family with anyone and it felt good.

"...Tai it feels good to talk about it. No one ever cared not even my closest friend here at the castle cared about hearing my family issues...Tai thank you," Serana pulled Tai into a hug she placed her chin on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat pump faster. "How about you? How is your family?" Serana smiled with a soft sob as she spoke.

"...my parents respected and loved me until I changed as the Dragonborn and started becoming a perverted, aggressive drunk. Eswain wouldn't say the same because he is still allowed inside the house...he still gets his way and what he wants. I get nothing anymore not even a meal they think I've changed with power a role your father has played well for a long time," Tai held back tears to continue his streak of pride and honour but deep down even he knew one of these days the tears would flow like a river.

"I'm so sorry Tai...I didn't mean for you to-" Serana felt Tai wrap his big muscular arms around her she knew this was to shush her without touching her in any other way.

"Don't be..." Tai released her from his clutched and began to pace back and forth with his hands behind his back. "So back to the portal," Tai stop in his tracks turning to Serana with a smile.

"We need Soul Shard Gems, Finely ground bone meal, purified void salts and...My mother's blood..." Serana had a look of fear in her eyes and Tai knew what she was thinking.

"...what about your blood don't you and your mother share the same bloodline?" Tai made Serana smile although he was a little unsure why.

"It may work," She smiled at Tai as he carried the ingredients placing them in a finely crafted silver bowl. He turned to Serana and nodded at the little vampire.

"Never again am I doing this," Serana approached the finely crafted bowl and placed her hand over it. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as the blade crossed her wrist. The liquid fell into the bowl letting the ground spin letting purple flames erupt into a vortex. Tai turned to Serana with a smile but it faded as he saw Serana had exposed blood on her bottom lip. But she shook her head proving she was fine.

They approached the portal to the Soul Cairn. Tai looked at Serana bowed nodded and turned back taking his first step into the portal. Tai screamed in pain he could feel his life slowly being sucked away. Tai's motions were slowed and he struggled to step out it was like it lured him in he was attracted to it. He felt Serana's small soft, warm hand grab his and pull him out. Tai couldn't feel his left leg and right foot it was numb. Tai began to fall until Serana caught him but dropped him accidently. Tai looked at Serana letting out a few coughs and then playing with his Mohawk. Serana chuckled as Tai began to laugh. In that moment she realised how handsome he had been his brown eyes and tanned skin glowed. Tai sat up eyes meeting Serana's they smiled at each other.

"I forgot to mention you need to be...dead to enter the Soul Cairn. From what I can think of you have two options. One be turned into a vampire. Or two I trap your soul partially in a soul gem but weakening you. It's entirely up to you?" Serana watched as Tai rubbed his head and sighed.

"Bite me," Tai immediately fell into a sleep and he could hear Serana call his name briefly.

Tai awoke on a bed in the middle of a forest. He knew this place it reminded him of something. He wandered for a little bit and then heard a voice he straight away grinned at.

"Why, hello my little champion...champion of cheese. OH! And Sheogorath," Tai turned around hugging the man before him. He looked at the middle aged man who also seemed old with the white hair. "You always were like a son to me," Sheogorath spoke.

"Why am I here though?" Tai released his hold on Sheogorath and watched as the Daedric prince of madness smiled.

"I thought why not bring you here to my plain of madness and cheese to tell you the news that I can give you the power of a Daedra. The gods told me it was I who should present you with this immortal gift. I would have made you a prince but the gods said you could not be a champion of cheese," Tai smirked at the fact he had finally done it.

"Oh master of cheese how you do know how to please your champion," Sheogorath waved his staff and winked letting Tai go back to reality.

Tai awoke to a Serana by his side squeezing his hand. He opened his eyes slowly and as soon as she noticed they both smiled. Before she could bite Tai on the neck he grabbed her cheek softly shaking his head. "I'm a Daedra now. Shall we depart?" Tai smiled at the chuckling vampire. Tai took a step into the portal and this time Serana could follow as they slowly walked into the Soul Cairn.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Mother

Chapter 4: Meeting the Mother

"I faced him fearlessly, my fate inescapable, yet my honour unstained, can Ulfric say the same?" –Torygg

Depression filled Tai as they entered the Soul Cairn. Serana had felt it but only minor due to her being used to this kind of thing. Tai took a step forward down the floating stairs getting closer to the almost black dirt. Tai looked up at the purple stormy sky it almost reminded Tai of Coldharbour just less depressing. Far off was plains of dirt and glowing cracks in the ground and the place looked like a ruin. Soul's of people sat crying, moaning and groaning for their life back as they sat on the edges of a natural yet unnatural marble like wall. Tai began to pick up his pace and Serana stayed on his heels. Tai felt his heart drop the deeper he trekked into this place of emptiness. Even with Serana Tai felt so alone.

"Tai are you ok?" Serana ran to his side looking at him curiously. She poked her head out to look at his face but he just store straight ahead. He didn't even gesture anything he just walked as fast as he could towards a giant ruin.

"...this place...it's so...empty. It's like all those people I couldn't save...friends...family," Tai dropped his head letting his lips curl downwards. "Is this what became of them?" Tai once again held the tears back.

"Tai you saved the world. Some people need to be sacrificed to do that. Skyrim is an endless act of survival and you are one of those who will be the last one standing," Tai was reassured by Serana's bright words.

"I'm afraid Serana. Afraid of death this place feels like my eternity not Sovengard not anywhere but here. I try to tell myself I am immortal but even that comes to an end. I could die tomorrow or the day after and no one would care I would be alone for an eternity," Tai words cut Serana like a knife but she hid her pain.

"Tai my life has been nothing but pain and suffering yet I live on. Molag Bal claimed me his own and I survived his torture...my own father didn't even care what would happen he killed for it he was beaten for it. My mother and I were molested, torn open left to die! So don't complain about-" Serana began to cry almost falling to her knees. She felt weak as she spoke but Tai had cut her off and wrapped his brute arms around her.

"Serana shh...it's ok he won't do it anymore. I am here to protect you from pain and suffering. I didn't mean to upset you," Tai picked Serana up and then dropped her back to her feet realising he was going to get too playful. Serana smiled wiping her tears onto her sleeve. Tai continued walking with a look of faith like the divines had just told him he was going to be the strongest warrior to ever cleanse the land of Tamriel. Tai realised that the steps would lead to her mother and hopefully be easier than he had imagined. Tai extended his hand holding Serana's hand and guiding her up the stairs. He felt Serana run her hand through his hair and he turned to her with a smile.

"My knight in shining armour needs to look good when he meets the princess' mother," Serana chuckled as did Tai but he had a lump in his throat. He knew her mother would think he was either a great guy or a perverted scumbag. Tai swallowed hard and Serana could hear the gulp.

Tai could see the spark in Serana's flaming orange red eyes when she had laid her eyes on her mother. But Tai wasn't sure what to do when her mother quickly averted her eyes to Tai giving him a deadly stare. He could sense the venom in her. She look much like Serana same facial structure but with a few wrinkles although not as bad as Harkon. Her eyes also glowed and her fangs stood out. Her hair was as black as Serana's maybe darker although it was tied into buns at the back on both sides of her head. She wore the same type of corset as Serana and pants her shoes however were heeled.

"Serana what are you doing here?" Serana's mother exclaimed snarling at Tai who smirked back with his arms folded across his chest.

"Me and my saviour Tai are here for your elder scroll we need it to defeat Harkon," Serana kept a straight face as she spoke.

"So you are Tai? I am Valerica Serana's mother and you thinking to bring her here to the Soul Cairn was a stupid idea! You should have left her in her slumber locked away for eternity. Waking her was the dumbest thing you could have possibly done she is now endangered and you are the person to thank for that!" Valerica screamed at Tai making him feel a little uncomfortable. He tried to continue being nice but rage was building and Serana could see it in his eyes.

"I am doing it for her sake. I promised her I would shield her from the dangers and I plan on doing so. I plan on killing Harkon and help vampires and mortals get along," Tai spoke calmly letting the words sooth Serana. Serana didn't know why but Tai made her feel safe when she was beside him.

"Well you cannot it is impossible she is a Coldharbour of Molag Bal she is a sacrifice. Harkon will kill her for the prophecy to work," Valerica said coldly leaving her eyes on Tai.

"I promise she will not be harmed by Molag Bal or Harkon I will send them both to the land of the dead where only the enemies go. Sovengard does not await them and I plan on showing them that," Tai clenched his fist in front of his face with a cocky grin as he spoke. "I am the Harbinger of the companions, Listener of Dark Brotherhood, Champion of Arkay and Sheogorath...I am Dovahkiin...I am the Dragonborn of my own prophecy. I am the obliterator of Alduin and Hero of Skyrim...I am a Daedra who could have become a prince. Harkon should be scared of my beast blood. No one will touch Serana if I am the man guiding her," Tai smirked as he brought his hand back to his side. Serana was almost blushing from his words and Valerica was lost for words. Her jaw almost hit the ground as she heard the words she had faith in his words and knew he was doing it for Serana, for her best intentions.

"Well then Dovahkiin you must kill the three keepers to get this barrier down. Then and only then may you return and receive the scroll you so desperately need to save Serana.

"Anything else we should know," Serana jumped in with a smile.

"Yes be aware that a dragon roams these skies and is always trying to pick a fight with newcomers. He is a rather tough foe and I would try to avoid him," Valerica very serious as she spoke and she centered her attention on Tai who nodded with a serious look.

Tai ended all of the keepers dressed in dragon bone armour and carry dragon bone weapons. Either a sword or bow. Although it ended the same way Serana killed the abominations trying to help the Keeper while Tai stabbed the keeper ending with him tearing it out the keeper's chest. On their way back before they could reach Valerica the dragon roaming the skies landing shaking the ground and sending Tai and Serana flying back. The dragon roared and Tai grabbed his sword they looked at each other taunting Serana believed. "Stay back Serana. I shall defeat this creature," Tai charged at the dragon. It roared breathing fire but Tai sidestepped it and swung his blade as he ran cutting the dragon across the snout. Smoke erupted from the dragon's nostrils and Tai embedded his sword into the bottom of the dragon's neck. The dragon roared in pain and then swung its tail but Tai slid under it and swung at the dragons behind. Without warning the dragon swung its tail again sending Tai through the air. He soared and Serana watched tears welling. Tai tried to hold his sword but he lost it in the air letting it fall in front of the giant beast. Tai slammed straight through a stone pillar leaving it to crumble he then rolled into an open territory flipping and sliding until he stopped on his stomach. "TAI!" Serana screamed in tears running towards him as the dragon approached Tai. She sat by Tai's side and Tai could feel his vision blur as he blinked a few times. Tai had a giant dent on the back of his armour and blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Tai tried to pull himself up with the help of Serana. Right before Tai gave up he heard the dragon roar and could see it was about to breath fire. With one quick fluent motion Tai speared Serana onto the floor feeling the heat of the flames rushing over him. He quickly stood up grabbed his sword and brought his sword up somehow slicing the neck right off. Serana was happy and felt safe by Tai's actions but she also felt scared by his strength and darkness. Tai and Serana walked back up the stairs towards Valerica.

"That dragon won't stay dead it will regenerate and come back. Most likely to seek vengeance. I wouldn't dwell in the Soul Cairn much longer hero," Valerica had known Tai was true to his word she could sense it and see it. This werewolf Daedra Dragonborn was a great hero and he was prepared to protect Serana for an eternity.

"Well then we best take the scroll and get going," Tai was serious he mustn't have wanted to fight the dragon again.

"Listen here Tai. I must warn you what you are doing is wrong and you should leave my daughter out of this," Valerica coldly implied.

"Mother Tai has done more than you or father have in a long time. He is trustworthy and he has saved me from things I couldn't even do on my own. Don't tell him to leave me like you did," Tai could smell Serana's passion as she said those words. Tai felt warm inside as he grabbed the scroll from Valerica. Tai and Serana turned to leave but the floor rumbled and Tai and Serana widened their eyes as they saw the giant dragon facing them again.

"Dovahkiin I do not wish to fight. I have sought you out on my own initiative. Your Thu'um is much more powerful than mine or any dragon I know for that matter. I ask of you to call for me in the skies about...the skies of Tamriel. I shall come to your side and aid you in your hour of need. Dovahkiin this would make me the happiest dragon in our age, I am trapped here with no way of returning to the skies of Skyrim, do this dragon this one favour Dovahkiin," the dragon roared but softly.

"On one condition fly me and my lady to the portal?" Tai grinned as the dragon nodded its giant head. Tai jumped onto the neck of the dragon and held his hand out to help Serana up. Valerica watched from the distance shaking her head as the dragon flew away.

"Fools," she turned back and continued with her alchemy.

1 day later

Tai and Serana stood back to back fighting off an army of forsworn. Tai could do this forever as he swung his blade killing off many of them. He could smell Serana's fear and hear her rapid breathing us she held them back with her dagger. Tai and Serana thought they had won when he finally heard the silence broken with Serana's scream. Tai turned on the balls of his feet swinging his blade slicing a male forsworn in half. Tai looked down at Serana who stained the snow with her blood. Tai almost cried at the sight but she held the pain in by just taking well paced breaths. Tai searched her for the wound and found it on her curvy waist. It was only minor but it clearly hurt. Tai had no potions left they had used them all on their recent journeys. Tai picked Serana up in his arms and felt her head against his chest. He looked at her innocent face as she tried to keep her eyes open, he could see her staring at him. Tai began to run with Serana in his arms he thought it would be harder in the thick snow but it hadn't been. Forsworn had completely blocked their path and it was cold they were running for days and no sign of civilisation was seen. Tai walked into the darkness of a cave filled with snow. He took off his cold armour and laid beside Serana bodies close and cold breaths on each other's skin.

"I'm so cold," Tai watched Serana's lips tremble they were losing colour and Tai knew she was freezing. Tai moved closer hoping his pants and white silk shirt would help warm her. Tai began to shiver as well.

"Don't. Leave. Me. P-p-p-please." Serana was shivering he could feel her cold skin on his chest. She left her arms against his body and Tai kept them around Serana.

"I'm here. Just k-k-keep warm." Tai could feel the warmth flush from his body. Tai could see his veins glow orange with Daedric blood. Tai pumped his fist trying to get blood to go to them and then he saw for a quick second fire pop. His hands were warm and he knew what this meant. "Screw this," Tai knew it wouldn't do much and could of started a fire but he had no choice. He pointed his finger burning a tree near them which lit up into flames generating some heat.

"Warm." Serana let a small smile show. Tai could feel Serana snuggle closer and he wanted to stay in this moment forever. But the moment died fast as he heard the forsworn enter the cave.

"Aw we have to kill the cute couple that killed our friends," the forsworn raised his blade but Tai had already grabbed his blade and met the attack. Serana began to sob Tai was unsure though.

"Tai don't leave me!" Serana screamed as the two forsworn laughed. Tai could feel rage enter his system his veins glowing again the forsworn men let their eyes widen as Tai's eyes turned a blood red.

"I'm here Serana," Tai said softly trying but failing to reassure her. Tai could tell she wasn't currently stable. "Like to play with sticks do you?" Tai pointed at one of the sharpened wood swords. The stick lit on fire but the forsworn still held it and then Tai realised he just gave them a bigger advantage. "Let's dance," Tai swung his blade aggressively slicing one of the forsworn's swords in half. Tai swung at the taller forsworn male that tried to block it but the sword just snapped. Tai laughed as he decapitated both the forsworn in one swing. Tai could hear Serana crying and Tai's eyes returned to their brown state. He ran back to Serana and laid by her side wrapping his arms around her as he felt coldness cling to him again.

"I'm here Serana...I'm here..." Tai kept her close and she slowly stopped crying but her face still had tear trails.

"Tai I'm scared. I want to go home," Serana was getting emotional and Tai didn't know what to do so he stayed awake until she dozed off. He eventually fell asleep and enjoyed the peace.

When Tai and Serana awoke they were laying in a bed roll caged next to each other. Serana didn't know what was happening but Tai did. Tai heard footsteps and he knew them quite well he smiled at the thought. Aela and Eswain stopped opening the jail cell door with a creak both opened. Tai walked out first Serana followed and stood close to Tai with a smile as she looked at Aela.

"What happened?" Tai asked fixing his hair casually. Eswain sighed closing his eyes for a brief second.

"I was out to deal with the forsworn army with Aela and she found the dead bodies of at least forty forsworn. She said she could smell you and Serana so we followed your trail until we found you unconscious in a cave," Eswain had a certain glow to him as he spoke.

"...Me and Serana might go chat before Isran gets back from his meeting. Let's go to your quarters Serana," Aela and Serana trotted off happily. Tai and Eswain watched and then continued their conversation.

"So...how was meeting the mother?" Eswain chuckled as did Tai shaking his head.

"It was rather bittersweet," Tai began to calm as did Eswain. They looked at each other with a smile. Tai and Eswain had felt like that hadn't spoken in years.

"Mother and father are proud you know. I spoke with them yesterday...they really think you have changed and said you are welcome home," Tai was unsure of what to think of this but he pulled a fake smile off.

"Eswain this will all be over soon and I don't know what to do about Serana she does seem to have feelings for me...but...she comes with a major package. She may not even stay with me when we are done," Tai raised his eyebrows and smiled sadly.

"She is just confused. She has it worse than any of us ever had. Her parents hate each other she was molested by a scaly minotaur prick and he talks to her," Eswain put his hand on Tai's shoulder reassuring him.

"But Molag Bal is coming for us?" Tai quickly snapped back to reality and Eswain widened his eyes and then smiled.

"We will kill that stupid piece of-" but Aela interrupted as Eswain smirked narrowing his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Honey dinner," Aela stood at the door frame leaning against it. Eswain turned and nodded to her then looked back to Tai.

"Honey?" Tai giggled and Eswain grinned giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"She is now my fiancé..." Eswain smirked and Tai smiled patting him on the back.

They got to the main hall the three stood side by side Tai in the middle. They looked like a group of badass mercs. Tai examined the spot he and Serana usually sit but she wasn't there. Tai turned to Aela who he had just realised was wearing a dress that was crimson coloured and had a little side boob showing. She had perfect curves and the dress was cut short.

"Eswain what's happening? Where is Serana?" Tai was confused and curious but he knew this wasn't a nightmare or dream.

"It's a feast for the day of the Dragonborn we decided we could still have it here at the Fort while Isran was gone," Eswain winked at Tai with a charismatic smile.

"And Serana will be one minute," Aela chuckled as she spoke Tai was really confused now. He could hear footsteps behind him and as he looked he realised that Serana was wearing a dress similar to Aela's but more unique. It was a emerald green dress with a the top half of her back bare and some cleavage. It was cut short and revealed her rather calve muscles. She wore heeled boots that were black and leather ending at her ankles. She left her hair untied but brushed beautifully Tai tried to keep his mouth closed as he stared her down.

"Shall we sit?" Eswain questioned their small group. Aela and Tai nodded Serana followed watching Tai. After eating Tai and Serana watched as the Dawnguard danced, the males and females danced slowly together and in the middle was Eswain and Aela.

Tai leaned against a wall watching while he watched he noticed Serana approach. She looked up at him standing in front of him. Tai quickly took a brief glimpse at the drunk Isran who had fallen asleep on the floor. Tai turned back to the beautiful Serana she looked hot, yet cute and adorable. Her eyes were shimmering and Tai couldn't help but gaze at her.

"Care to dance?" Serana finally asked and Tai nodded hoping he hadn't gotten rusty. He put his arms around her waist while she put her hands around his neck looking up at him.

"Look at you all handsome," Serana whispered into his ear he loved the feeling of her warm breath.

"And look at you all beautiful and dressed up," Tai whispered back into her ear. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I won't lie Aela has been helping me ever since we became friends," Serana chuckled and Tai just continued to gaze at her with a smile. They continued to dance and Tai had to admit Serana had bet him at dancing. Everyone finally stopped dancing and began to just talk Serana walked over to get a drink of mead and mingle while Tai waved her goodbye and went back to his room to think. He lied on the bed thinking about this night with Serana. He heard a knock on his door and could smell Serana as she walked in. Tai leaned up standing right in front of Serana. Serana looked at him with a smile her breath smelt like honey.

"Serana...I need to tell you something...I love-" but Serana beat him to it with a kiss on the lips it was soft and tender like her personality. Tai kept his hands on the small of her back blushing as she put her revealing legs near his private parts. She pushed him down onto the bed and continued to kiss him. She leaned over him pushing her face against his. Tai kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan. Tai began to pull her dress off gently and slow but Serana was against it.

"Tai. Stop!" his eyes widened and he wasn't sure what to say. He tried to reassure her but it didn't stop her from not wanting him to strip her down.

"Are you ok?" Tai said sympathetically as Serana sat up with her head in her hands crying.

"Tai I cannot have that kind of fun with you. I have things to hide as well," she snapped Tai flinched at her sudden mood swing.

"Serana your secrets are safe with me. I'm here for you. I'm gentle with you. I certainly won't laugh or make fun of you," Tai's words reassured her and she her crying turned into soft sobs. Tai wrapped his arms around her while she put her right hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am uncomfortable with my body after Molag Bal violated me. He didn't just molest me he scarred me. He ripped me open and burnt me his scales cut me like a razor, I am to afraid to show anyone and I know if you found out you would just run away." Serana sobs got louder and she tried to hide it by sniffing. Tai however kissed her on the forehead softly and hushed her with a quick peck on the lips.

"You shouldn't be uncomfortable. I love you for who you are not what you look like and what that stupid piece of shit did to you. Soon your soul will not be bound to him it will be free," Tai slowly took her dress off and Serana struggled only a little but then forced herself to stop letting Tai remove it halfway revealing her bra. The scars were faint but looked like she had endured a heap of pain for this gift of hers. Tai stopped and saw Serana look up he knew what she was thinking, is he going to reject me. But no Tai stopped and wrapped his arms around her tears welling as he felt her pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tai whispered, Serana gasped and shook her head crying into Tai's warm shoulder. Tai continued until she was in nothing but a bra and underwear. Although many would have been turned right on at the sight of this, Tai hadn't he loved Serana and didn't want to need to make love to her for him to love her.

"Do you know what the side effects of my soul being bound to him are? I cannot let you enjoy my body while I enjoy yours, if I have children I wouldn't be able to live with myself as for they would be bound to him as well. I can't get married because it's against his wishes and the place scares me...it reminds me of things that happened," Serana began to sob harder and Tai held her closer she now had both hands on his chest.

"I don't care about any of that Serana. As long as you are safe and happy I will be happy. As far as I am concerned he won't touch you. We don't need to have a wedding or kids, we don't need to give each other our bodies we can just enjoy the love we can give. You aren't mine to keep," Tai's words soothed her and she smiled with a slight chuckle which confused Tai but made him happy.

"You are wrong Tai..." Tai got scared at these words he thought he had done something wrong but before he could speak she did. "I am yours and you are mine. I will always love you. I changed you and you changed me," Serana laid back on the bed and poked Tai with a smile. He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

Tai picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her arms grip around his neck as they kissed passionately. The tender kissing could be heard throughout the room. Tai moved his kiss down her face slowly until he stopped on her neck which made her moan uncontrollably. She began to giggle and playfully slap Tai. Tai finally released her onto her feet and he backed her to the wall and begun to kiss her as she stood on her toes to reach Tai's lips. Tai kissed her bottom lip softly while she kissed his top biting on it gently. Tai began to laugh but was muffled by her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tai knew who it would be. Serana quickly put her dress back on while Tai stalled keeping only his head out the small gap in the door.

"So can I come in Tai?" Eswain said holding Aela in his arms. Before Tai could say anything though Serana opened the door and smiled she was dressed and Tai was amazed at her speed. Eswain face suddenly looked glum and Tai knew he had bad news.


	5. Chapter 5: The Scrolls

Chapter 5: The scrolls

"What is better? To be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?" – Paarthurnax

The words pierced through Tai's heart as Eswain spoke the words Serana also had a look of desperation as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tai threw a punch cracking the hard stone wall. As it connected the punch Eswain and Aela felt a chill up their spine. Tai could barely contain the wolf and it was even harder when he was a Daedra.

"So he is just going to execute us?" Serana tried to allow herself time to think but it wasn't helping she just thought about the scenarios. Tai put his arm around Serana and decided he wouldn't leave he had an idea.

"So he wants to kill anything not pure. Tell him he can use that axe of his and I will fight him with my fists...and make sure to mention it's a fight to the death," Tai smirked revealing his wolf eyes and a hint of the blood red Daedra eyes.

"Sure. Just don't get killed," Eswain maintained a serious stare that didn't even avert to Aela who was pulling his shirt to go tell Isran the news. Tai nodded with a serious yet angry facial expression this for some reason calmed Eswain's nerves probably because he knew his brother would go all out. As they walked off Tai turned to the crying little vampire. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her after all the pain she had endured and now they wanted to kill them.

"I'll win Serana...I'll win for you," Tai flashed a smile which melted Serana's heart she knew he planned on taking any means necessary to win. Even if it resorted to the Daedric magic or beast blood.

2 hours later

Tai walked into the middle of the large stone area. Grates with water flowing beneath on the sides making it look like an ancient battle scene. Isran wore heavy silver armour and carried the axe of a Dawnguard. Tai however had emerged from behind a group with his brother, girlfriend and soon to be sister-in law. They stopped where Isran had tied rope to show that this battle could only be fought in his area of choice. Tai wore his dark brotherhood light weight armour but he wore his heavy ebony gauntlets so he could parry against the swings of Isran. The battle commenced as soon as Eswain screamed the word "fight" the battle had started slow. They circled each other for a few moments until Tai proved to be the man and take a swing at Isran who immediately slapped it with his spare hand. Isran quickly threw his axe from behind his head trying to take Tai's neck off but Tai raised his gauntlet to meet with the axe pushing it aside and throwing a jab into Isran chest, when Isran recovered from Tai's punch that knocked him back everyone noticed Tai had dented the armour. Isran was a little scared he had chosen to try and kill the vampire and beast but he knew everything rode on this battle he gulped in terror as he noticed he barely scratched the gauntlet. Eswain smirked as he noticed Tai was clearly going to be a victor. Isran swung quick and Tai stepped back then repeated as he swung again, Isran swung further this time but Tai sidestepped then sent a few punched into his chest. Isran swung again and Tai grabbed his hand cracking a elbow across his face. Isran groaned and hit the ground with a loud clank. When he pulled himself up he growled and wondered why Tai hadn't finished him. He looked up at Tai then pushed himself off the floor rolling his neck leaving a loud crack. Tai grinned at this and then cracked his knuckles feeling lighter for some reason. Tai taunted Isran and that didn't win him any favours. Isran clutched the axe in both hands and shook his face in hope the blood dripping from the cut on his cheek and forehead would splatter onto the floor. Tai watched almost in horror at the terrifying Isran oozing blood from his wounds, eye, mouth and nose. In a swift motion Isran swung his axe with all his might sending Tai a few meters away on the floor and losing balance himself, falling over as the axe connected with Tai's gauntlet. Tai stood up as Serena, Aela and Eswain watched in terror. Eswain began to grin as he realised Tai was fine. The Dawnguard didn't seem to care who won this battle. Tai and Isran eyed each other for a few seconds before charging straight at each other. Tai pumped his hands feeling them heat up while Isran pushed himself off the ground. Tai skidded to a stop raising his palms to face Isran while he fell down towards him. Isran flew backwards losing grip of his axe he wasn't sure why but he knew his chest was warm. When he looked down he noticed Tai's veins glowing orange and eyes turning blood red. This wasn't the werewolf doing that especially since Tai had burnt a large hole in Isran's armour. Isran got up running straight towards Tai who was smirking at his bravery. Isran let out a blood curdling scream and speared Tai straight into the floor leaving a crack. Isran kicked Tai in the face and walked over to grab his axe. Aela pushed her face into Eswain's chest as his grin faded into sadness. Serana began to let tears rush from her eyes as she watched Tai still trying to figure out what was happening. Isran quickly walked back to Tai's side and lifted his axe over his head letting out a war cry.

"No..." Eswain pushed his head into Aela's shoulder feeling her tears while she could feel his.

"Tai!" Serana screamed failing to hold back tears. She tried to run. To save him but Eswain and Aela restrained her in their arms. Aela cried watching Tai's dying moments while Eswain closed his eyes and Serana cried into Eswain's chest. Tai turned his head seeing the axe come down on him he felt his heart stop for a brief second and then knew what was to come.

"Fus." Isran fell back dropping his weapon as Tai stood up the blood red filling his eyes again. Eswain looked at Tai with a smile Aela clapped and Serana cheered his name. Tai could see the Dawnguard had turned to his side after Serana's reaction. Tai could feel the darkness filling his soul and was afraid of what would happen. Everyone watched as Tai spun swiping Isran off his feet Tai rolled out of Isran's fall and jumped up landing on the balls of his feet. Isran tried to reach for his axe as Tai held his foot to Isran's neck. Tai moved his foot to Isran's hand and then using his other foot pushed the axe away from his grasp. Tai sat on top of Isran and began to punch his face in. The crowd began to fear what would happen as Tai stopped leaving a dent in Isran's face while he begged for his life. Tai picked him up by the collar and walked him to the middle of the battle field laughing in Isran's face. Isran couldn't feel the floor he knew Tai had been holding him a few centre meters of the floor. Isran feared for his life as he watched the rage burn in Tai's blood red eyes. Tai threw Isran into the wall behind him leaving a small crack and a tiny bit of rubble. "Come on, fight me Isran show me that Dawnguard strength you hold," Tai's voice wasn't his own he was losing control to his Daedra and beast he could feel the darkness having a tighter hold over him. But in that moment he liked it he felt like he needed to kill Isran by showing him a proper execution. Tai picked up the axe and held it high over his head letting out a demonic laugh. Isran was on his fours trying to hold himself up and Tai was enjoying every moment of his suffering. Tai looked as the Dawnguard cheered for him keeping the darkness' hold tight on his soul. Tai turned to Eswain and Aela noticing the shock he was causing them. It wasn't enough but it jerked Tai back to reality his voice and mind returned to him but he still had an urge to finish Isran. Tai took one last look and noticed Serana he could sense her fear he could see she was scared. He knew he couldn't do this but he saw Isran looking up at him hoping for mercy and Tai couldn't decide until the brown returned to his eyes. Tai dropped the axe at his feet and turned walking towards the large doors leading outside. But Isran's Redguard blood didn't allow the humility he had endured so he picked up the axe and charged at Tai. "Tai!" Serana screamed as Tai turned back he threw a punch knocking Isran and his axe to the floor. Tai was losing patience and he was willing to give him that last chance but Isran pushed it as Tai heard Serana scream. Tai noticed Eswain holding Aela who was on the floor with a bloody nose. Serana was in the hands of Isran and Tai felt the rage enter his veins. Tai growled and had realised one of his perks to being a Daedra was he could get the claws, speed, strength and teeth of his werewolf. Tai sprinted at Isran before he could harm Serana and as soon as Isran grabbed his shiv from his belt he had already felt Tai's claws piercing his chest where the armour was burnt open.

"You scum don't even try kill me!" Isran growled snarling at Tai trying to threaten him even though Tai clearly could win this staring contest.

"You had the chance to walk away and live but here you are trying to get yourself killed. You will **NEVER** touch Serana or anyone ever again you imbecile!" Tai spat back throwing Isran into the middle of the room for more shame. Isran gurgled on his blood while Tai watched transforming slowly back to his normal state. He took Serana's hand wiped her tears with his thumb and lead her to the centre of the room.

"Eswain will be your new leader. This is a new age for the Dawnguard and me and my brother plan on making this a much better place," Tai raised his and Serana's hand into the air cheering. The entire Dawnguard erupted into cheers almost shaking the Fort. "When Isran dies of blood loss I want you to show the vampires what we will do to them! I want to show everyone not to mess with my Serana!" Tai roared as Eswain and Aela joined their side. The Dawnguard continued to cheer and chant the words "Tai and Eswain," Eswain and Tai felt more fame than ever. "Make sure you help me protect Serana if she is ever in trouble...even if it's something like where to find the kitchen!" Tai finally finished and the Dawnguard began to cheer harder than ever. Suddenly a voice entered Tai's head.

"Hello my champion this is your close friend Sheogorath and I just needed to say...I can give you immortality but I cannot let you keep that Daedra power. It's too powerful and you will be bound to Molag Bal and more. I worry for you my child as does Nocturnal. As I said I am confiscating the powers but you can keep your immortality...you are looked upon as a god after all," the voice faded away and Tai was unsure of what to think. But he knew it was for the best the darkness would have ruined him.

"Tai Dexious has gone blind from reading the scroll and we need you to go do the ritual and finish reading the prophecy," Eswain smiled as Tai nodded.

"Me and Serana will head out then," Tai looked at Serana who smiled and nodded. Serana walked with Tai holding his hand she liked the feeling of his warm soft hand.

The journey was not long for Tai and his little vampire Serana. The cave was gorgeous it had shallow water and pink leaved trees. It was like a beautiful forest inside a cave with light coming in from the top of the roofless cave. It looked amazing and Tai and Serana began to gaze at the beauty of it all. Tai and Serana walked down the dirt path and onto a rock path floating on the water. A tiny island in the middle with a really bright light was where they stood to read the scroll. Tai walked up to a small yet tall tree that he could have sworn was glowing. Tai grabbed the tool stuck in the tree and pulled down peeling the bark off the tree. Moth's fluttered around Tai and he began to feel paranoid at the giant moths flying around him in his face. Serana let out a cute giggle holding her mouth with the back of her left hand, her eyes were barely open and her body leant back.

"This isn't funny I am afraid of giant moths and butterflies," Tai faked a grin poking his tongue out and squinting his eyes which made Serana giggle harder. Tai grabbed the scroll from his back and stood in the light taking a deep breath.

"Wait Tai...! Before you read the scroll can we talk quickly?" Serana turned all business and Tai smiled with a nod.

"I can wait," Tai watched as Serana struggled to find the words to say.

"Tai be careful you could end up with bizarre side effects like blindness and I need you," Serana smiled sadly with tears in her flaming eyes. Tai smiled at her like he knew he was going to make it through the reading of the scrolls.

"I won't do anything more than read them," Tai chuckled; Serana felt a little more reassured.

"Tai...?" Serana let out a small smile showing her white teeth and fangs.

"Yes?" Tai looked at her concerned and Serana knew he was scared of what she was going to say.

"I-I love you," Serana smiled but it was only small. Tai smiled back and saluted her with a chuckle which made Serana's smile widen.

"...I love you to Serana..."Tai slowly opened the scroll smiling his skin began to glow and his eyes began to shine.

Tai felt a pain in his head the words burned into his soul telling him about Coldharbour being a sacrifice and Auriel's bow being needed to complete the ritual of blocking out the sun. Tai felt the world slowly expand before his eyes and his pain had gone away slowly. Tai smiled at Serana as she smiled back while Tai pulled the next scroll to his face. He felt the pain come back as his skin glowed and eyes shined. This time though it was different Tai felt the world around him crack like glass shattering on impact with the floor. Tai could see the darkness around him as the sky turned to fire and the floor turned to sludge. A giant cathedral looking castle sprouted out of the ground and Tai was intimidated by it. He felt an urge to walk towards it and he did. Every step was difficult as he pushed his legs through the thick purple sludge. Tai finally pushed far enough to be standing on Soul Cairn looking dirt he could see the sky spin and burn in the reflection of shattered glass. Tai pushed open the giant metal doors to reveal a dark room with silhouettes. A purple hexagram lit up the floor and five candles were lit and placed on a pillar where the points of the star lit. Tai heard screaming and crying from a female and then he heard a Daedric voice echo, it was moaning and laughing. Tai felt enraged by the sound he had a feeling this is what he thought it would be. Tai had approached the giant figure and realised this scaly Minotaur had been raping someone who disappeared in smoke. All that remained was the stone slab and chains. "She was raped...she will die...all for my prophecy...you cannot save her...none can save her..." Tai knew this was Molag Bal and he wanted to kill him but he couldn't do anything, all he could do was watch him laugh at himself. Tai wanted to punch him but he couldn't the scroll was like a book it couldn't be changed. Suddenly Tai felt his freedom return but before he could attack Molag Bal the world has returned to him. Tai couldn't feel his feet and it slowly rose to his knees and then body. Tai dropped onto his knees and then fell to his hands suddenly trying to hold himself up with his arms. Tai suddenly felt his arms fail and then he fell to his chest forcing himself onto his back. He finally realised Serana was shouting his name while she sat by his side in tears. Tai thought he was dying as his vision blurred and all he could think of was sleep. Serana was in a panic and didn't know what to do she couldn't contain her fear as the tears left her eyes. She thought of everything but didn't know what to do, none of it would work. Tai finally moaned and she laid her lips on his softly biting his lower lip. Tai felt relieved and felt his body return to its proper state he could feel his arms and then body slowly working its way down to his feet.

"You scared me Tai," Serana chuckled pressing her forehead against his letting her tears flow and then drop onto Tai's face. Tai giggled biting his tongue which Serana thought was cute and couldn't help but feel warm.

"I'm sorry my princess. I don't plan on reading anymore scrolls...like ever again," Tai continued giggling as Serana chuckled back. Tai put his hands on Serana's cheeks holding them firmly. Serana let her body drop onto Tai's and Tai let his lips meet hers. They pulled away but left their foreheads attached close enough that their noses touched.

"So what did you read...or see...whatever?" Serana smirked twitching her nose which made Tai feel warm. He liked when she twitched her cute little nose.

"I saw Molag Bal raping someone and then she disappeared. He told me how the plan worked and said some things. We have to find Auriel's bow it's the only way to stop your father and protect you," Tai kept a serious face and Serana held back tears. She was afraid the memories came back. But Tai could smell it, he could sense it. Tai wrapped his bear like arms around her pulling her over his body their feet touching as did their noses and foreheads. Tai didn't do anything he just held her close and made sure she felt safe. He slowly brought his hands to her waist and then they got up dusting themselves off.

"Should we go?" Serana quickly asked with a smile. Tai was amazed at how fast she recovered. Tai picked Serana up holding her by the small of her back. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and keep her hands around his neck.

"One last kiss..." Tai chuckled as did Serana pushing their lips into each other for a soft and tender kiss. Serana dangled her legs and Tai released her letting her land on the floor. They smiled at each other. "Now we go." Tai and Serana held hands as they left. Tai knew she was troubled he could sense it as he held her twitching hand. He didn't say anything but he knew hiding emotions always ends up horribly bad.

As they returned the Dawnguard let out a soft cheer almost in a whisper. Eswain and his lovely fiancé Aela approached them. Eswain and Tai locked eyes shaking each other's hand while Aela and Serana gave each other a hug. They then swapped roles and Tai gave Aela a kiss on the cheek while Serana and Eswain hugged. They exchanged glances for a few seconds and then Tai broke the silence.

"We need to find something known as Auriel's bow. I don't know what it is or where to find it. Do you have any ideas Eswain?" Tai seemed like he had matured in the past few days Eswain didn't know why but it was defiantly something to do with Serana.

"I wouldn't know either...did it hint anything when reading the scroll?" Eswain curiously asked in a soft elegant tone. Tai looked up into the air and held his gaze there for a few seconds before sighing.

"It read. Or rather I saw this. The sun was bright and a dragon crossed the sky. Auriel's bow I believe it was is used to shoot an arrow and blot out the sun. It turned purple and then a cave built around the outside...a voice was telling me it was Darkfall cave the place where it begins and ends...then Molag Bal was raping someone...a girl and she disappeared he told me I couldn't do it..." Tai opened his eyes almost seeming like he had strained himself trying to read this. He gasped and then shook his head. "No...This cannot be...it means a daughter of Coldharbour must be sacrificed," Tai didn't say anymore because he didn't want to scare Serana. Tai could feel anger and rage burn through his veins but at the same time he felt fear and sorrow possess his heart. Tai was confused and his head was spinning.

"...Well our guess is as good as anyone else's so we may as well try Darkfall cave see if it's located there," Eswain looked around scratching the fur on his neck. "...oh and Tai...?" Tai turned to see what Eswain was going to ask of him before he left. "Stay and rest for a little bit you will kill yourself if you keep running off on quests. Just stay for a day or two then go," Eswain seemed like he was going through stress. Although Tai agreed with what he was saying Tai knew that this may have been his leadership role.

"Eswain is the leadership stressing you out?" Tai asked gently showing him he could tell the truth.

"Tai I just was never one to lead a group. Especially when the whole of Skyrim is riding on me," Eswain began to get teary and Tai was amazed he never broke out in tears.

"Eswain if you don't want to do it we can get Gunmar to lead?" Tai put his hand on Eswain's shoulder and Aela kept her hand on his cheek.

"Do you think he would want to lead?" Eswain was beginning to turn back into his usual self. Tai smiled and nodded.

"Why wouldn't he? He lost his family to them...I know he won't lead the final battle but I'm willing to sign up for that part," Tai grinned and gave Eswain the thumbs up. Serana chuckled at Tai's heroism and leadership he was showing even though he hadn't actually been leading. Eswain nodded with a smile and turned to go with Aela.

Serana and Tai looked at each other smiling. Tai and Serana went outside to sit by the lake. Tai and Serana had been getting really close although Tai didn't push it any further than kissing; he wanted to prove he was gentle and staying by her side for their eternity.

"So do you think Eswain told Gunmar he is now in charge?" Serana chuckled for no apparent reason but Tai chuckled back just to show her he cared.

"Yeah probably. But what about you? Do you think you can face your father?" Tai looked at Serana. Tai sat with his legs stretched and arms behind him. Serana had her chin rested on her knees and her arms wrapped around her ankles. Tai could tell something was troubling her otherwise she was just really taking in the view.

"He isn't my father anymore so I don't care what happens to him. You are what I am worried about it seems like you're afraid to face Harkon...it's like you know the outcome and it isn't a good one..." Serana gazed at Tai who was watching the sky with a emotionless expression.

"I don't want to say what may happen...not that I will let it," Tai clenched his teeth but quickly hid his emotion.

"Tai tell me I'm your girlfriend. Whatever it is we can work it out..."Serana looked at Tai who was now facing her. She could see the anger in his eyes but could sense his fear. She knew that something was bubbling inside him and it defiantly was something he knew he could do but had a fear of failing.

"Fine. I saw Molag Bal rape a girl and I felt a connection...I also heard him tell me I couldn't protect a Daughter of Coldharbour and now I know you are the one he spoke of. I know I can protect you but if the words he spoke are true I could lose you," Tai sighed holding his forehead with both his palms. Serana didn't know how to feel towards this she wanted to cry but she knew that proved she was scared. She did the right thing though and reassured Tai that no matter what happened he would protect her.

"Tai. You are strong...stronger than any man or women I have ever known or heard of. If I know anything it is that you will never give up. You will protect me from the evil that dwells in the heart of others. YOU will never let me fall," Serana's word reassured Tai he felt like no matter what happened she would live on. Even if Tai fell in battle Serana would survive. Although Tai knew he wouldn't fall he wouldn't allow it, he would survive and live on his legacy with Serana his beautiful little vampire girlfriend.

"Serana...thank you," Tai laid back onto the grass that was only a little overgrown. He chuckled as he felt Serana roll onto him. He felt her legs on both sides of his rib cage. Serana chuckled at Tai's cuteness she felt the need to kiss him and couldn't hold herself from him. Tai pecked Serana on the lips and Serana pulled him back into her orbit, Tai was amazed at her strength. She kissed him respectfully but this time she listened to Tai and heard him take a quick breath so she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Tai noticed her blush as she did this he did as well. Tai let his tongue slip around hers. It was like their tongues were dancing as they twirled around each other but it was also like a fierce battle as they backed away and then came back for more, the tongues smacked softly into each other like a duel between two amazing sword wielders battling for a widow. Tai could sense a presence so he opened his eyes but kept pleasuring Serana with his tongue, while his hands rubbed her back. The presence disappeared and Tai had let it go. He continued working on his vampire girlfriend. Tai could feel Serana rubbing her lower areas on Tai's buttoned clothes.

"What are you doing I thought you don't-" Serana cut Tai off and Tai grinned.

"I know but it feels good just let me enjoy you," Serana giggled suppressing her moans. Tai laughed at her and let her continue with her pleasuring. Tai began to get turned on and felt the need to stop but he couldn't come to do it.

"Wait but we can't give each other our bodies?" Tai began to wonder if she just meant average sex.

"You cannot use your...groin...but I found a work around," Serana chuckled as she slowed down her pace.

"Should we go back to the room?" Tai smirked. Serana gave a flirty grin and nodded Tai took Serana's hand and they ran off inside giggling like kids in a romance.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack On Fort Dawnguard

Chapter 6: Attack on Fort Dawnguard

"You're either the bravest person I ever met...or the biggest fool" –Irileth

"Rise and shine the vampires are attacking the fort and we need you down there Dragonborn!" Gunmar shouted at Tai as he laid under the silk sheet with Serana.

"What?" Tai was confused and still half asleep. Gunmar was still unamused he was serious when vampires were the things you were killing.

"Those damn vampires busted in with force!" Gunmar snarled at the thought.

"I'm on it," Tai jumped from the bed and begun to put his armour on.

"What about me?" Serana whispered trying to open her eyes right up.

"It's too dangerous stay here," Tai commanded as he wiggled his fingers hidden under the gauntlet.

"But I want to fight," Serana growled jumping out of bed half dressed. Gunmar looked away in respect of Tai.

"Aela and some of the Dawnguard will stay inside to protect you. I am sure Tai will make sure none ever get inside though," Gunmar laughed but as soon as he had he turned back to business. Tai raised a brow.

"Don't worry it won't take any longer than a couple minutes," Tai winked unsheathing his Daedric sword. "I promise Serana," Tai said running off with Gunmar. Serana already felt alone and scared.

Tai passed Aela who stood at the door with her bow ready for any intruders. A few Dawnguard men and women lined the top floor corridor. As they ran down the stairs a quarter of the Dawnguard stood holding their weapons ready for defence. Tai and Gunmar walked out the giant wooden doors. Eswain was the first thing Tai saw out of the whole battle. A vampire ran at Tai and he jerked back to reality swinging his blade landing a perfect fatal blow to the vampire. Tai could already feel the salty blood stick to his skin. Kill after kill the floor filled with blood and corpses. His sword arm was slowly going numb and his breath was proving the battle difficult. Tai raised his blade and pushed the warhammer away from him he then swung his blade slicing the arm clean off the vampire. Tai knew a vampire was behind him ready to swing but Tai had already spun his sword backwards and shoved his sword into the vampire behind him. Tai slowly backed unknowingly towards his brother who was also backing away. They finally met back to back fighting off the lunging vampires.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Tai chuckled swinging horizontally across the vampire's chest letting it fall to the floor in front of him.

"Yeah remember when we fought those forsworn?" Eswain chuckled holding a vampire back and then swinging with his sword arm.

"I do remember...but how about when we had that amazing battle when all odds were in their favour?" Tai grinned throwing a punch knocking a vampire back and then slicing its neck.

"If you are talking about those Draugr then I do. But the best by far was Alduin and his dragon minions we fought," Eswain smiled at the memories as he lowered his sword and swung upwards chopping a vampires groin.

"It was indeed the best," Tai shoulder charged a vampire leaving it on the ground and then driving his sword into its chest. Tai and Eswain continued to fight off the vampires until suddenly an aggressive scream was heard.

"No you idiots! Fall back and keep the Fort safe! Tai, Eswain the Dawnguard left the fort unattended and two thralls got in. I need you to go make sure the Fort is not infiltrated!" Gunmar was furious but Tai and Eswain knew this wasn't good.

"Serana and Aela are in the Fort," Tai growled trying to keep his wolf from being free.

"Follow me!" Eswain yelled sprinting off as Tai followed closely behind. They got into the fort but it was empty. Tai and Eswain ran up the stairs but both felt a shield bash in their face as their ladies screamed their name. Tai's vision was fuzzy he could barely breath until after he heard Serana's voice keeping his soul alive and not in Sovengard. Tai was trying desperately to not turn into a bloodlust werewolf but as much as he tried the wolf fought the same. In the end Tai had somehow ended up with his wolf hair and tail. His eyes turned yellow and his claws grew but he didn't turn into a full werewolf but he had gotten the perks. Tai jumped up landing on the heels of his feet he nearly fell back but hadn't. Tai picked up the two vampires that had bashed him and his brothers face in with the shield. He broke their necks with a squeeze but he had realised they were not thralls. The thralls had Serana and Aela in a submission lock. Tai growled and slowly approached he could smell and sense the fear that coated the vampires. Before the vampires could slit the girls throats Tai had already tore the swords from their grasp. The vampires tried to rush Tai but he picked them both up. He sent a knee thrust straight into his girlfriend's captor leaving him disabled on the floor. Tai then used his claw to slit the throat of Aela's captor. Tai picked up the disabled vampire who suddenly regained his bearings. Tai continuously slammed the vampire against the wall leaving a bigger and bigger blood splatter. Tai threw a few punches into the vampire jaw and then suddenly everyone heard a gut wrenching crack. Tai knew why he was doing this, it satisfied him and made the wolf leave his body and go back into hibernation. Tai finally released the vampire as he could barely hear it breathing. He then turned back into his normal self and stuck the sword straight through the heart of the vampire. Tai hugged Serana while she cried into his chest and Aela helped Eswain up.

"They can't touch you Serana its ok it's over," and he was right the battle had finished. The clanking of swords and screams halted but Serana was still not convinced she had seen many deaths in her time. Tai didn't let her go and he knew that from now on she was never going to leave his sight in danger. Tai watched as she moved her hands up his chest and then to his cheek which revealed how cold her hands were. When they finally released each other Tai wiped the tear stains from her face with his thumb. She pouted and looked up at Tai who was tracing squiggles on her back. Serana could feel her thirst for blood getting more and more needed. She could smell the ripe blood on Tai's face and her thirst made her aggressive she had to control herself. Tai felt Serana jumped onto him wrapping her arms and legs around him. Tai allowed her to lick the blood from his face. He felt her tongue slide upwards cleaning the blood on his nose, he then felt it slide and twirl around his forehead taking every single smudge from his skin. He slowly felt her come down his temple and onto his cheek where she began to suck on his skin. Tai chuckled and then kept a straight face as she brought her tongue to his lips where she licked all around them continuously until she stopped and sighed as if she was refreshed.

"Thanks Tai that should keep me in a positive and helpful state," Serana tightly closed her eyes and smiled showing her fangs Tai smiled at how cute she looked. She fell to her feet and Tai had realised he wasn't holding her up; she had quite the upper body strength and lower for that part.

"It's ok my princess anything for you," Tai gave a cocky wink and grin which turned Serana on she smiled and felt an urge to kiss him but people were around.

"Well me and my Eswain better go check for surviving vampires and help with the clean up...hopefully you will join us in a bit?" Aela smiled and Serana smiled back while Tai and Eswain looked at each other.

"Sure we will be out soon," Serana said with a smile punching Tai in the arm playfully before he could object to her decision.

"Yeah in a few minutes," Tai faked a smile and scratched the back of his neck feeling his stubbly hair scratch his skin.

"Great! See you soon," Aela jumped with a smile and then linked arms with Eswain who sighed.

"...Yes dear," Eswain sighed again and felt Aela pull him with force.

"Serana why is it that you are so afraid?" Tai asked he was curious.

"Because you told me what Molag Bal had told you...and I know it sounds stupid but I am afraid of death," Serana held her head down but Tai lifted it up with his hand he let her chin rest on his index finger while his thumb pressed against her chin.

"Why wouldn't you be afraid of death?" Tai still felt the urge to ask he was curious. Serana let out a cute quick sigh.

"Because I am technically dead...I'm a vampire?" Serana was unsure of why he had asked this and she was a little nervous of what he was going to say next.

"Who cares what you are. It is ok to fear death...I do at times. The difference is though that I will get to rest in Sovengard while you are stuck by Molag Bal's side so you should fear death it's ok. It's another reason I want to kill Molag Bal and I will kill Molag Bal," Tai put his hand on Serana's shoulder and smiled she smiled back and looked as if she had begun to radiate a magical glow. Tai knew this was probably because she was so happy but he couldn't be sure.

"Tai that kinda sounded like you were being rude...but I don't care I know you are going to protect me and save me from him and anyone who stands in our way. I couldn't stay mad at my boyfriend especially since you kinda cheated death," Serana hugged Tai and they walked off for the cleanup holding each other's hands.

Tai and Serana worked together. Tai grabbed the legs while Serana grabbed the arms. They piled the bodies up and continued with the routine until finally the bodies were gone and the blood had sunk into the soil. Most of the Dawnguard went into the main hall to eat their dinner while the rest sat watch. Tai and Serana sat together eating venison although the Dawnguard's cooking was horrible comparing to other cities. Even Riften cooked venison better than the Dawnguard's cook. Tai and Aela had enjoyed it only a little more than Eswain and Serana but that was probably because they were werewolf's, they hadn't like it much either though. Gunmar stood up with a bottle of mead.

"Now I know some of you Miss Isran...but he is gone and it was for the better. Tai and his group have led us into clearer waters, a shallower ground I could continue but that is not the point. Tomorrow Tai and Serana will return to us with the bow known as Auriel's bow a bow Tai will use when he leads us into the battle of the century, bloodsuckers against the Dawnguard. I hope Isran had learnt from his mistakes in Sovengard because if he gets a reincarnation he will not live to see another day with his leadership skills. Finally I would like to state that we fought bravely out there but many of you have failed me," Gunmar cheered as did the entire Dawnguard including Tai and his crew. Gunmar grinned and sat down sipping on his mead. Tai grabbed his bottle of mead and had a quick nip he then turned to Serana who hadn't received a drink.

"Want mine?" Tai smiled holding his drink out for her to take. She shook her head and then looked at Tai.

"I am fine thank you," Serana looked away and Tai knew she was thirsty damn Gunmar must have been grumpy from the attack and decided she wasn't receiving a drink. Especially seeing she hadn't helped with the attack.

"Well are you thirsty?" Tai smirked putting the drink on the table. Eswain and Aela watched smiling as they knew what Tai was doing. They knew he had been using his skills at socialising which also included joking and flirting.

"I am quite thirsty. But it's ok I have nothing to quench my thirst," Serana hid her pout from Tai but he could see.

"See you are thirsty so take my drink," Tai laughed sliding his drink over to her. Serana smiled and looked at Tai.

"Good one. Thanks love," Serana chuckled taking a long drink almost finishing the mead with her first go. She scoffed and then laughed as she put her hand on Tai's leg.

"It's my specialty. By the way I love when you drink mead it gives your breathe a extra hint of honey," Tai winked with a flirty smile. Serana let a noticeable blush escape her cheeks.

"I cannot believe of all people Serana the vampire changed you into a lovely man. Good work sister," Aela chuckled with Serana as Tai and Eswain shook their heads grinning.

"And Aela I cannot believe you haven't helped arrange the wedding with Eswain," Tai laughed as did Gunmar who overheard. Eswain tried to hide his laugh with a quick drink of alto wine but he spat it out covering his mouth afterwards. Serana let a little chuckle escape her lips and Aela giggled a little after a few moments.

"I can go all night Dovahkiin," Aela playfully spat and Tai raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"It is Harbinger to you huntress!" Tai laughed as did Eswain. Serana understood the joke slowly and then burst out laughing trying not to spit mead.

"Now this is how we liven up a Dawnguard!" Gunmar exclaimed with a loud and energetic laugh.

"So how did a big bad wolf end up with a kitty like my brother?" Tai and Serana laughed as did Gunmar. Aela and Eswain came around laughing.

"You are so lucky that you are pretty much unbeatable in a joke off," Eswain giggled. Serana nudged Tai with a smile.

"You don't need to know," Aela commented. Serana looked at Tai and he nodded knowing she had something funny to say. Aela and Eswain were a little scared at how Tai and Serana knew each other so well they could talk with their minds.

"We could go at this all night but...how about we talk about Gunmar the ex-bard?" Serana held back a laugh and Gunmar sighed then chuckled.

"Please do," Eswain and Tai said together with a smile.

"Why does Gunmar sound better playing the lute and singing by candlelight?" Serana let out a tiny giggle almost unnoticeable.

"Why?" Aela asked as the whole table turned to the already laughing Gunmar who had clearly heard Serana say this before.

"Because you can shove the wax in your ears," Serana laughed as did the whole table Gunmar slapped his chest laughing.

"Good one my princess," Tai laughed putting his arm around Serana. She looked at him smiling.

"I wish more days would be like this," Eswain chuckled smiling around the room. Everyone nodded because it was true. In Skyrim you were lucky to be happy for a long period of time.

"I really hope one of these days Skyrim returns to its positive state when cities were safe and only the outside was dangerous," Aela commented nudging Eswain to the side.

"Well I best get some men to go hunt for some venison for tomorrows meal," Gunmar grunted standing up with a loud cracking noise.

"Actually I thought maybe me and Eswain could go hunt for you Gunmar?" Tai smiled pulling himself up Eswain copied.

"Yeah please Gunmar we won't be gone long besides Aela and Serana could spend some quality time together," Eswain tried to sweet talk his way into what he wanted and it worked.

"Very well you two may go but no later than eleven may you return," Gunmar didn't look away he let his eyes linger on Tai and then Eswain.

"Of course," Tai grinned cheekily and then wiped it away before it was too late and Gunmar caught on.

Serana and Aela had already begun walking to Tai's quarters. With that Tai and Eswain walked off with only daggers and bows. Gunmar snorted only hoping nothing bad happens on their departure. After a few minutes of walking Tai and Eswain had arrived at a nice forest to hunt in. Tai had his bow readied as did Eswain. Tai noticed a nice sized Elk grazing near a few trees the moonlight gave him a perfect view of his prey. Tai drew back his arrow letting the string manipulate he then slowly inhaled and exhaled. He finally took a deep breath and then exhaled steadying his bow until it was barely moving. Tai let his arrow go as it spun through the air until it finally connected with the Elk's throat. The Elk fell and died which made Tai feel good because he hated killing animals. Eswain unsheathed his dagger and crouched onto one knee steadying his knife over the corpse of the majestic beast. Tai could barely watch as his brother skinned the animal.

"So how are things with you are Serana?" Eswain's voice was soft and placid Tai smiled at it.

"We are doing fine. What about you and Aela?" Tai whispered kicking some dirt for the fun of it. Eswain shook his head and continued to slowly skin the animal.

"We love each other even though we have stupid arguments sometimes. You know Serana's a lucky girl finding you and loving you," Eswain flicked some dirt with his hand then continued Tai kicked dirt as well knowing his brother was trying to make him turn around.

"Sometimes I wonder though. She is a handful and the whole Molag Bal thing..." Tai looked down at the green grass sprouting in the dirt patch. Eswain shook his head as he begun to finish.

"I was there for you when you battled Alduin so I am here for you when you face Molag Bal. Don't give up faith in that girl you to are perfect for each other. It's like a puzzle you are one piece she is another and you are the only pieces that connect. Without each other you would never be complete," Eswain shoved the meat into his pack and put a hand on Tai's shoulder. Those words cut Tai deep he knew Eswain was right and no matter what happened he would be with Serana. They began walking towards another area of the forest.

"Remember when we were kids and we got in trouble for stealing all those sweet rolls?" Tai giggled and Eswain mimicked punching Tai in the shoulder softly.

"Yeah back in the good days. How about when we got in trouble for trying to keep that baby mammoth for a pet?" Eswain laughed harder as did Tai pointing his finger to gesture that was funny.

"And mom and dad threatened to give us to the giants. Why did we ever part ways?" Tai became serious as they navigated through the forest. Tai kneeled tracking a good sized deer he pointed in the direction and Eswain followed by Tai's side.

"After we...you defeated Alduin I wanted to do something heroic so I went in search of an amazing quest. All I found though was the companions and when they heard I was your brother I barely had to do anything. I was happy though I had a decent reputation and a lot of gold," Eswain put his hand on Tai's shoulder as he pulled his boot up a little. Tai looked at Eswain and nodded. Tai came to a stop and pressed his finger to his lips. Eswain knew this meant to be quiet. Tai repeated his previous shot and killed the deer this time though it penetrated the deer's eye.

"Get skinning," Tai laughed looking into the starlit sky. Eswain pierced the deer with his dagger and pushed it across the body as fast as he could.

"Think this is enough for one night?" Eswain questioned wiping his sweat from his forehead. Tai nodded and then realised he hadn't been looking.

"Yeah. So back to you and Aela. When are you getting married?" Tai held his arms and rubbed them to generate heat. His breath was frosty and he could see the mist leave his mouth it reminded him of a dragon.

"After all this we decided," Eswain shoved the food into his pack once again and they began to trek back to the Fort. Tai nodded.

3 hours later

It was twelve and Tai had been sitting with Eswain in his room. Serana and Aela had still been in Tai's talking about the wedding and other things they didn't understand or hear. Gunmar had been drinking because he was loud although he didn't do anything when he was drunk he just became a lousy leader. Tai and Eswain didn't have much left to talk about but that didn't matter because they were watching a torch flame flicker. Eswain was clearly not thinking straight his fists were balled and then he let his fingers slide out onto his lap. Tai didn't know what was going through Eswain's mind because he seemed so fine a few minutes ago. Tai had been wondering what was going through his mind but he didn't need to know. Tai let Eswain know he was willing to talk with a smile and nod. Eswain sighed and rubbed his head with his furry hand.

"What if we lose and we can't protect the ones we love?" Tai felt those words pierce his skin it cut him deep and he knew Eswain could have been right. Eswain had a look of a lifeless Khajiit and Tai could see his colour fading away from his fur.

"We will win you best believe me," Tai playfully grinned holding the chair tighter until he could feel pain in his fingertips. Eswain shook his head and smiled then looked towards the flame flickering in the light it radiated.

"Even if we do what makes you think someone else won't come kill us?" Eswain was thinking about death and Tai could see it something had him worked up. Tai could hear the door handle make noise and he knew Aela was returning to her man. Tai stood up and quickly told Eswain what he knew was the truth.

"I am here for you buddy we are one big family and I don't plan on letting any of us die," Tai smiled and passed Aela who kissed him on the cheek softly. Tai smiled and continued on towards his room. Serana sat in a chair as Tai entered he smiled at her and they began to kiss passionately as soon as he reached her. The moans echoed throughout the hallway but it didn't matter because no one noticed what had been happening behind Tai and Serana's door.


End file.
